


Đâu đó tại Sky: Cotl

by Nameless_Vagabond



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Age Difference, Childhood Trauma, Family Feels, Gen, Tricksters
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Vagabond/pseuds/Nameless_Vagabond
Summary: Nhân vật Wynter & Gael, Ea & Glen của khách đặt com, thuộc thế giới Sky: Children of the Light.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Anh ta nhặt được một gia đình ven đường

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sau chuỗi ngày dài cô độc nhất, hắn đã tìm thấy anh. Rồi cũng có một ngày đứa trẻ lang thang được vùi mình trong hơi ấm gia đình.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tranh mô tả nhân vật của bạn Đỗ Anh Thư. Nhấn vào là sẽ chuyển hướng qua Twitter của bạn ấy nên bạn nào muốn mlem thì qua đó thăm.
> 
> [https://mobile.twitter.com/wyntercotl/status/1292154913003192321?s=21&fbclid=IwAR0X9Oxc5U91yyLP84UfEz_HSptgSaOdHSz1JXyuVJTledx-dHYS7NX8UqI](url)
> 
>   
>    
> 

Vào buổi đêm, giữa ven thị trấn và rừng cây, hắn khạng nạng cố lết đi nhanh nhất có thể trên con đường gập ghềnh đá sỏi. Bọn thú săn mồi vẫn ở sau lưng hắn, có lẽ chúng không định để con mồi thoát được. Đằng xa có hang động, nhưng nếu vào đó có thể sẽ bị dồn đến đường cùng nếu trong đó là hẻm cụt. 

_Chết trong sự chật chội…_ Nghĩ mà chán, Wynter thà chết trong khi ngắm nhìn nền trời lần cuối.

Cái bầu không khí đặc quánh gần như vón cục lại trong phổi hắn. Thứ áp lực vô hình đè nặng trĩu lên vai hắn khiến hắn muốn gục xuống bên đường và mặc kệ mọi thứ trên đời. Hắn làm như vậy thật, chỉ là không phải bằng ý muốn của chính mình. Lưng tựa vào một bờ đá, tay gác trên tấm màn rêu phong ẩm ướt, chân duỗi dài trên nền cỏ thấp lè tè. Không còn thời giờ để than trời than đất nữa. Đằng nào thì loài người cũng không thực sự có tự do ý chí, hắn có muốn đến mấy cũng không thể không tuyệt vọng, một chút cũng không.

Lũ cua bóng tối vẫn đang nằm la liệt sau bụi cây gai đằng kia, dưới những chiếc móng diệp lục của thứ thực vật góc cạnh nhô ra khỏi mấy phiến lá răng cưa đang cạ lên mai chúng. Vừa nãy chúng hồ hởi nhắm tới Wynter nhưng rồi lại bị dọa lùi về đó bởi một sinh vật lẫn trong lòng tối âm u của hang sâu mà hắn quay lưng hướng về. Cả hai phe mãi không động thủ, hắn thì không đủ dũng khí để quay sang xem thử trong cái hang mình ngồi cạnh là thứ gì cũng không muốn nhích khỏi vị trí hiện tại, nhưng dù gì thứ đằng sau cũng chẳng toả ra chút sát khí. Cứ để nó yên vị đi.

Chỉ là một sự kiện bình thường khác trong chuỗi ngày của hắn ở đây, với những trải nghiệm không mấy tốt đẹp cũng chả quá tồi tệ. Đôi khi hắn đủ xui để bất lực trước những con quái tầm thường, đôi khi lại đủ hên để được một thứ gì chả biết vô tình che chở cho. Chỉ mong là nó không nổi hứng tấn công luôn cả Wynter vì hắn không định đả thương bất cứ sinh vật gì ở đây. Lần cuối hắn thử tấn công một con cua bóng tối, đã có nguyên đoàn bò ra phản kích lại khiến hắn vắt giò lên cổ mà trốn. Kẻ yếu nên tự biết tránh né.

Nền trời tại vùng đất bị lãng quên này luôn ở trong trạng thái nửa sáng nửa tối, luôn ngập tràn trong màu xanh thăm thẳm của đại dương hoặc sắc xám xanh trầm mặc của rêu phong héo úa. Ở đây vào ngày hay đêm thì vẫn âm u không thể nói rõ giờ giấc nổi. Không hẳn. Hắn biết là thời gian vẫn trôi qua. Kim đồng hồ thì vẫn cứ chạy, nhưng chẳng có gì thay đổi quá khác biệt cả. Cái sự hiu hắt cứ bao phủ nơi đó vĩnh viễn bất kể điều gì xảy ra. Người nào hạnh phúc, kẻ nào đau buồn, chuyện gì hân hoan vui vẻ, trải nghiệm nào bi thương u sầu,... Nhân gian vô hồn không hề quan tâm đến câu chuyện của bất kỳ ai. Đối với một kẻ vô danh tiểu tốt như hắn, loài người vô tình thậm chí còn chẳng thèm bỏ vài giây ngó lại.

Vùng đất này hoàn toàn không có một quy luật nào hết, cũng chẳng có chút ràng buộc. Muốn làm gì thì làm, vậy mà điều duy nhất mà hắn có thể làm là đi loanh quanh và trông đợi vào một sự may mắn bất ngờ. Ai biết, một viên đá ánh sáng rớt từ đâu trên trời xuống chẳng hạn. Hắn ý thức được rằng những chuyện thần kỳ đến vậy hầu như không bao giờ diễn ra trong thực tại, và sự chua chát vẽ nên một đường cong vặn vẹo trên khóe miệng non trẻ. Tương lai của hắn đi tong rồi. Wynter không phải là một kẻ thích mơ mộng viển vông, vì hắn biết sự thật thì thường giết chết những ước mơ không lâu sau khi chúng thành hình.

.

Vài giọt sương trên cành lá xum xuê rơi tí tách trên những lọn tóc rối bù của Wynter và cứ thế trượt dài, nhìn long lanh như mấy viên ngọc bé tin hin. Ai đó lay hắn dậy và chúng trượt khỏi đường chảy theo từng nhịp rung lắc.

"Này, không sao chứ?"

"Ơ…"

Lớp sương mù mờ ảo của buổi sớm làm nhòa nhân ảnh trước mắt Wynter. Chất giọng trầm ấm vang trong màng nhĩ vừa nãy khiến hắn tỉnh hẳn nhưng đầu óc vẫn còn choáng váng lắm. _Ai đây?_ Nam giới, có vẻ là thanh niên. 

"Nhóc may mắn đó. Có biết hôm qua cậu nằm ngủ ở đâu không?"

"Không ạ." Hắn vừa thoát chết sao? "Là…?"

"Là nơi nghỉ ngơi của báo trăng đêm." Người lạ kéo mặt đủ gần và hắn nhìn ra được một chút đường nét trên khuôn mặt nọ. Đôi mắt anh ta xanh đậm và sâu thẳm như lòng biển cùng mái tóc trắng tinh khôi với một chuỗi tóc đỏ nổi bật. "Báo trăng đêm sau khi no bụng thường chiếm dụng một địa bàn tạm thời để nghỉ chân và canh giữ luôn chỗ đó. Lỡ mà gặp lúc nó đói thì chẳng biết giờ nhóc ra sao."

"Vậy ra trong hang là con báo…" 

Nhìn đứa bé trước mặt mình gật gù lầm bầm khi điều có vẻ lạ lẫm lắm, người lạ nhíu mày. Trẻ con lang thang không phải hiếm, nhưng những đứa đi xa đến tận đây thì có lẽ số lượng quay về được không nhiều. 

"Dẹp đi. Cậu còn sống là được. Tôi không biết sao cậu ngồi ngủ ngoài hang nhưng không chui vào đó là lựa chọn sáng suốt đấy. Bọn tôi cũng làm xong chuyện rồi. Nào, đi ăn thôi."

Nói vừa xong, anh ta kéo Wynter dậy và dẫn hắn ra chỗ một nhóm người đang đốt lửa trại. Dưới không gian xanh thẳm và lạnh lẽo của tấm màn trời treo hờ hững trên đầu, hắn run rẩy nép mình sau lưng người lạ, bước chậm rãi cùng anh ta tới nhóm thợ săn trông có vẻ hổ báo đang ngồi tụ tập thành hình vòng tròn nấu súp. Ở giữa họ, ngọn hoả hồng yếu ớt cứ nhảy nhót dưới đáy nồi, có vẻ đã nấu xong rồi nên không cần nhóm thêm nữa. Đằng sau lưng họ là một con báo thân đen tuyền, thoạt nhìn trông có vẻ đang say ngủ nếu không có những vết thương sâu hoắm rải chằng chịt trên mạn sườn. Lưới mạng nhện thẫm đỏ lộ rõ trên bộ lông xơ xác.

"Anh! Con báo đó là…"

"Con báo trong hang đêm qua đó, vừa bắt trong hang lúc sáng. May mà bọn tôi chộp nó ngay được trước khi nó bắt đầu đi săn."

Wynter nhìn ánh lửa liu riu cháy, đột nhiên cảm thấy phát sợ khi mọi thứ đều yên tĩnh một cách kỳ lạ. Sự sợ hãi tột độ nên kéo dài chỉ vài giây, sau đó hắn lại cố giữ bình thản như chưa có gì xảy ra. Nhiều chuyện trên đời không thể nào ngờ được, sinh vật uy dũng nhất đêm qua bây giờ chỉ còn là một cái xác không hồn.

Hắn vừa nhận chén súp từ tay người lạ vừa cảm thấy hoang mang, không biết nên phản ứng kiểu gì trong tình thế này. Kiên nhẫn ngắm nhìn xung quanh trong vòng một phút là đủ thấy, vạn vật và vạn sự cứ xoay chuyển đột ngột hết 360 độ về lại vị trí ban đầu. Tiệt nhiên vẫn sẽ có thứ không hề cân bằng, đó là sự sống và cái chết. Chết là hết. Khi linh hồn tan biến và thân xác sớm thối rữa bên đường, mọi thứ sẽ hoàn toàn kết thúc mà không thứ gì có thể đền bù, không có gì có thể lấy lại được. Wynter biết rõ, một ngày nào đấy hắn sẽ ngã xuống tại nơi đây, thịt xương mục rã và bị vùi chôn mãi mãi trong quên lãng với một cuộc đời không ai nhớ tới. Người duy nhất không chấp nhận được điều đó là chính hắn, có thể sẽ còn một kẻ nào khác thương tình mà để lại một nhành hoa tang khi tất cả những gì còn lại của hắn là một khối bùi nhùi đang phân hủy. Đáng tiếc, nhận được lòng thương của ai đó chẳng có nghĩa lý gì khi nhận thức của hắn đã không còn.

"Cảm ơn mọi người ạ."

 _Đáng sợ thật._ Chính cái sự tàn bạo lẫn dịu dàng vô ý tứ này mà Wynter mới cảm thấy bản thân mâu thuẫn vô cùng khi nhận hồng ân từ người lạ. Hắn không thể bảo với họ rằng 'bọn anh vừa giết thứ hôm qua đã giúp đỡ tôi', lại càng không thể chắc chắn nếu hôm nay họ không tới xử lý con báo thì nó vẫn sẽ không ăn thịt hắn. Dù gì thì họ vẫn giàu tiềm năng kinh khủng, nếu như hắn có thể được trở thành một người trong số họ thì...

Ăn xong thì hắn loay hoay phụ giúp họ dọn dẹp vừa cố lập ra một chiêu trò gì đó. Đột nhiên anh chàng người lạ kéo tay Wynter qua một chỗ khiến hắn giật nảy mình khỏi những suy nghĩ ám muội. Hắn ngẩng đầu lên trong sự bối rối, không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh ta, đành giả vờ đang chú tâm giao tiếp bằng việc hướng ánh nhìn tới hình xăm màu xanh trên mặt người đó. 

Người lạ nhìn hắn, biểu cảm vẫn bình thản mà lấy thuốc ra bôi lên làn da xước xát và phủ đầy bởi những vết thương vừa mới chớm lành. Cảm giác tê tê mát rượi từ thuốc bôi lên mấy phần da non khiến hắn đờ đẫn cả người, cũng dễ hơn cho anh ta chăm sóc. Hắn cắn môi cố lờ đi những ngón tay thanh thoát đang lướt trên cơ thể mình. _Hỏi nhanh đi, phải tham gia cùng bọn họ. Biết đâu lại gặt được thành quả thì sao._

"Mấy anh mang tôi theo được không ạ?"

"Cái đó…"

"Xin lỗi nhóc. Không được." Anh chàng y sĩ chưa nói tiếp thì người ngồi cạnh họ đáp lời ngay. Trong ánh mắt cậu ta hiện rõ sự áy náy khi ném cái nhìn thương hại về phía Wynter.

"À thì… Bọn tôi là thợ săn, mang trẻ con theo cùng quả thực không tiện." Sau khi bôi thuốc xong, anh tiện tay vuốt má Wynter rồi mới loay hoay đóng lọ thuốc. "Cậu ăn xong thì tìm đường về khu dân cư sớm đi. Ở đây nguy hiểm lắm."

Người lạ nở một nụ cười gượng gạo trong khi tay đang xoa xoa một mặt dây chuyền hắc thạch trước khi quay lưng về phía hắn. Nhìn vào biểu cảm đó, hắn chợt cảm thấy bất an dù chưa làm gì sai thường thức cả. Không được, những người này quá mạnh để hắn có thể đả thương. Hơn nữa, lừa mấy người vừa giúp đỡ mình thì có thể khốn nạn đến mức nào? _Không phải, là họ tự nghĩ rằng họ đã giúp mình mà. Rõ là mình không làm gì sai cả. Mình chỉ đang cố gắng tồn tại thôi._

Đằng sau lưng Wynter, con báo trăng đêm vẫn đang say giấc ngàn thu.

.

 _Nếu không mồi chài được một đối tượng nào thì nhất quyết không về thị trấn._ Wynter nghĩ thế khi đang nằm vắt vẻo trên cành cây vững chãi. Đêm qua ngủ dưới tán cây, có khi hôm nay lại leo lên ngọn mà nằm. Nếu không có tiến triển nào khả quan thì đành thế. _Không được, nhất định phải thành công._ Điều duy nhất khiến Wynter chưa nổi điên khi cơn đau đầu và cảm giác bức bối này cứ hành hạ hắn là cảm giác hồ hởi như thể hắn sắp lừa được ai đó vào tròng.

Xuyên qua những kẽ hở của lá cây xếp chồng lên nhau, hắn vẫn có thể bắt được vài mảnh xanh của bầu trời vào trong tầm mắt. Kể cũng uổng công hắn ghi nhớ mặt của từng thành viên nhóm thợ săn đã gặp hồi sáng. Một số người trong bọn họ bắt gặp hắn khi họ quay trở về, nhưng chẳng có ai đủ cởi mở để sẵn lòng đem hắn theo cả. Kể cũng phải. Khi đạt đến những đẳng cấp nhất định, người ta thường không muốn bị kéo xuống bởi bất kỳ gánh nặng nào. Wynter cũng không có gì đặc sắc để đổi chác với họ hết. Có người còn lộ hẳn thái độ khó chịu, miệng lẩm bẩm 'ranh con phiền phức' khi hắn cố gắng tỏ ra dễ thương nhất có thể để tiếp cận họ. _Sao chả được._ Quả thực là hắn có chút thất vọng, và mất tự tin nữa, nhưng sự tiêu cực đó biến mất nhanh chóng. Nó chỉ hiện hữu chắc cũng ngang khoảng thời gian một phiến lá rơi từ trên cành xuống nền đất hiu quạnh.

Mấy chuyển động nhẹ tênh của lá cây hoà tấu thành một bài ru con êm đềm khiến hắn hơi buồn ngủ. _Nhanh lên, nhanh lên. Ai cũng được._ Thực ra cũng không cần là người trong đoàn nữa. Bất kỳ ai đi ngang qua đây, hắn đều tỏ vẻ đáng thương để người ta mủi lòng, nhưng hầu hết đều chỉ quẳng cho hắn vài đồng xu lẻ hay một ít thức ăn. Tình thương của loài người vốn dĩ có giới hạn, Wynter cũng không mong ước cao xa gì hơn là có thể diễn thật tròn vai để tiếp tục sinh tồn cho đến một ngày hắn không còn là một kẻ lang thang. Khi đó hắn sẽ thực sự sống, nhưng không phải là bây giờ.

Sự uể oải của một buổi chiều mà gió và cây cũng chẳng buồn xào xạc bị khuấy động bởi tiếng bước chân kéo dài. Người tiếp theo đang tới. _Chuẩn bị thôi nào._ Từ xa xa, người lạ thong dong rảo bước trên dải đường hẹp, miệng ngân nga theo một giai điệu không rõ tên, có vẻ là một khúc đồng dao xưa cũ đã thất truyền. Tim Wynter hẫng một nhịp khi nhận ra bóng hình quen thuộc. Hắn lập tức nhảy ra.

"Anh! Hồi sáng chúng ta gặp nhau rồi đó! Anh còn nhớ tôi chứ?"

"Cậu là…" Thật ngạc nhiên là Gael đáp lại bằng một nụ cười, và đó cũng là lần đầu tiên ai đó tỏ ra vui vẻ khi gặp lại hắn. 

"Wynter. Cái người anh đã giúp ấy." _Ái chà, xem ra là người dễ dãi._ Hắn thầm nghĩ, _anh chàng này có vẻ lù đù, chắc sẽ dễ dụ hơn mấy người kia._ Bằng thái độ niềm nở như gặp được bề trên, hắn lao ngay tới anh. "Thầy thuốc à, anh tên gì vậy?"

"Gael." Anh ta nói tên bản thân một cách hồ hởi. "Mà cái đó không quan trọng. Sao giờ này mà còn chưa về khu dân cư vậy!?"

"Tôi sợ lại đi sai đường nên không dám đi tiếp, kẻo lạc vào cái chỗ ghê ghê như lần trước thì bỏ mạng."

"Cái chỗ ghê ghê đó là chỗ nào ấy nhỉ?"

"Chỗ có con rồng bự bự ấy. Nó đớp một phát là toi."

"À." 

Gael liên tưởng ngay đến vị trí Wynter nói đến, nhớ đường dở đến mấy thì cũng không thể không biết đến nơi ở của sinh vật to lớn nọ. Có lẽ cũng vì bản thân anh mù đường mà cảm thấy đồng cảm sâu sắc vì trước kia anh cũng từng gặp vài rắc rối do đi lạc. Gael thường tránh tối đa việc lảng vảng ở gần hang ổ của con rồng. Cái tiếng gầm rú vào mỗi đêm khuya của sinh vật đó luôn nhắc nhở cho anh nhớ rằng ai mới là bá chủ của vùng này. Rõ là không phải loài người hay ngạo nghễ vì khả năng tư duy của họ…

"Tôi không dám đi đâu một mình..."

"Thì cũng phải đi kiếm chỗ ở chứ đứng đây hoài sao? Chỗ này gần thị trấn lắm, không thể lạc được." Mặc dù trước đây Gael đã xém lạc một lần, xém. "Hay là tôi dẫn cậu về đó."

"Về đó cũng đâu có nhà để ở. Lỡ mà gặp ai đó thấy tôi nhếch nhác rồi tưởng là ăn trộm thì còn bị họ cầm chổi đuổi đi thì sao!?"

"Bị rồi hả…?"

"Ừ…"

Họ đứng nhìn nhau trong im lặng mất vài giây. Chuyện đó không có gì hay ho để kể và Wynter đã nghĩ rằng, _chí ít thì mình cũng không cần mất thời gian để tỏ vẻ khổ sở làm gì nữa._ Hắn tiếp lời trước khi Gael có thể bình luận gì đó.

"Anh mang tôi theo đi. Tôi sẽ hết mình hầu hạ anh bằng tất cả những gì tôi có. Tôi sẽ học cách phụ việc. Bất cứ điều gì anh muốn." 

"Câu đó mà cậu đem đi nói trước mặt một tên biến thái nào đó là xong đời." Gael lắc đầu, ái ngại khi phải đối diện với đứa trẻ con mà thâm tâm anh tin là chưa hiểu chuyện đời. "Trẻ em thì đừng nên hứa hẹn quá nhiều, chưa chắc đã trả được gì đâu. Cũng đừng có dễ dãi đi theo người lạ quá, nhất là khi cậu chưa biết sẽ gặp phải kẻ nào nữa."

Wynter biết rõ điều đó, nhưng hắn cũng nhận thức được rằng trẻ em là đối tượng dễ được châm chước nhất. Một Wynter người lớn sẽ ít có khả năng đu bám vào người khác mà không bị nghi ngờ hơn là một Wynter thiếu niên. Nếu hắn không hành động bây giờ, chắc gì đâu này còn cơ hội để tận dụng đặc ân này của độ tuổi non trẻ? Hắn cố nhịn không nhếch môi lên mà cười khi nghĩ những chuyện này. Đầu hắn ong lên nhè nhẹ và Wynter cắn môi để tránh làm lộ vài biểu cảm không mong muốn. _Vẽ ra một khuôn mặt ngây thơ đi nào._

"Đành thế. Thôi thì anh muốn làm gì tôi cũng được, mời anh. Thà ủy thác mạng sống cho một người có vẻ tử tế còn hơn là chết một mình không ai thân thích. Tôi không muốn mãi lang thang một mình."

"Tôi-"

 _Trời cao có mắt ngó xuống mà coi._ Gael cứng họng rồi tự rủa cái sự nhạy cảm bất chợt của mình. Trên thực tế, những gì cậu bé đứng trước mặt anh đã thốt ra đánh một đòn thật mạnh vào nỗi băn khoăn cố hữu trong lòng anh. Quả thực chính Gael cũng sợ điều đó, lang thang trên nhân gian mà không có ai để nương tựa. Chính anh cũng không thể sống hay chết yên ổn được mà không bám vào một chỗ dựa tinh thần nào đấy.

"Thôi thì…" Gael có thể thấy rõ vài tia hy vọng trong mắt Wynter khi anh ta mở lời. "Cậu có biết làm việc nhà không?"

"...tôi sẽ học." Hắn trả lời với phong thái tự tin, trong tâm sẵn sàng đáp lại với Gael nếu như anh ta nói rằng hắn làm việc nhà cũng không biết rằng: 'đó giờ tôi không có nhà'. Quả thực không thể nói nơi ở cũ của hắn là một mái nhà đàng hoàng được.

Gael đã không nói điều đó.

"Ừ, tốt. Đi về thôi."

Vừa dứt lời, anh quay lưng đi thẳng, để Wynter tần ngần trong giây lát rồi hối hả chạy theo. Anh ta đã không chậm lại chờ sải chân ngắn ngủn của hắn mà vẫn bước hiên ngang. _Người này nhìn hiền hậu mà dứt khoát quá._ Cũng phải lâu lắm rồi hắn mới lại nghĩ là hắn không hiểu được lòng người. Hắn vốn rất giỏi suy đoán và bắt bài tâm tư người khác, nhưng đó là khi ngoại hình của họ phần nhiều khớp với nhân cách. Tâm sinh tướng mà.

Đến một quãng ngắn sau lưng Gael, Wynter giữ khoảng cách để tỏ ra khiêm nhường, như một người hầu theo sau lưng chủ. Những đốm sáng vàng vọt quanh quẩn theo chân anh ta và lập loè theo từng nhịp bước khoan thai. Hắn nhìn vào chúng chớp nháy trong đôi lúc rồi tan vào hư không như chưa hề tồn tại. Chợt, Gael quay qua rồi kéo hắn lại gần. Anh có thể nhận ra hắn đang run lên, hơi thở cũng có nhịp khá thất thường. Có vẻ hắn mất sức khá nhiều.

Lòng thương hại thúc đẩy anh phải nhanh đưa đứa nhóc này về nhà. Gael nắm chặt cổ tay gầy trơ xương và nói trong tiếng thở dài. "Sắp tới khu chợ rồi. Hôm nay là cuối tuần nên sẽ đông lắm. Nắm tay tôi kẻo lạc vào dòng người ở đó."

Hai mắt Wynter tròn xoe và long lanh tựa hai hòn bi ve và tim hắn rộn lên đôi chút khi nhận ra rằng Gael không có ý định bỏ hắn tự bám theo anh. Lúc nãy, khi anh dong mặt đi thẳng, hắn cũng lo lắng chứ, lo lắng rằng mình sẽ lỡ đi theo một tay chủ thờ ơ. _Nhưng thờ ơ thật thì vẫn có lợi mà._ Wynter có thể tận dụng sự vô tâm của người khác để tranh thủ tước đạt vài thứ quý giá từ họ khi họ không để ý. Không biết nữa, hắn chả thích việc bị ngó lơ hay chiều chuộng quá mức cho lắm. À, cái sau không có khả năng xảy ra đâu.

Gael đặt tay sau lưng Wynter và dẫn hắn đến cổng chợ. _Chắc anh ta không định bán mình đâu nhỉ…?_ Dĩ nhiên anh không làm thế thật, cứ giữ vị trí khư khư sao cho họ đứng sát rạt nhau khiến hắn chợt thấy khó ở.

"Khoan. Anh đi bên phải tôi có được không?" 

"Sao vậy?"

"Thói quen ấy mà. Thôi tôi tự chuyển vị trí nè. Anh đừng bận tâm." Nói xong hắn vòng qua bên kia, vẫn nép sát vào người Gael và khúm núm tỏ vẻ đáng thương.

## BOONG

Wynter giật bắn người khi tiếng động vang dội vào màng nhĩ hắn khi họ đang ở giữa chợ. Các dải ánh sáng nhòe nhạt trên bờ cỏ chợt chớp liên tục nháy báo hiệu diễn biến sắp tới. Mấy hồi chuông cứ nối thành chuỗi **boong boong boong**. Sự ồn ã được nhân lên thành một dàn âm hưởng chói tai của tiếng chuông và tiếng xì xào bàn tán. Hắn cúi gằm mặt và bấu lên tay Gael. _Chuyện gì đang xảy đến vậy_? Một người lao ra chỗ họ và hắn chẳng buồn xem xét người đó.

"Anh là Gael Windsor phải không? Chúng tôi đang cần triệu tập thợ săn."

"Nghiêm trọng không?"

"Không. Mấy quái thú hạng trung trở xuống thôi. Số lượng khá ít, nhưng phạm vi lai vãng tương đối gần với khu dân cư. Cứ thông báo đề phòng cho chắc."

"Loại tôi ra vẫn đủ nhân lực đánh lại chúng chứ? Tôi phải đưa thằng nhóc này về nhà, cũng không trong tâm trạng đánh đấm."

Nghe qua giọng thì người này hắn chưa gặp, không thuộc nhóm người lúc sáng. Wynter không cần nhìn cũng có thể nhận ra ánh mắt người kia đang quét lên người hắn. Hắn nghĩ là hắn biết gã đang nghĩ gì. Gã đang nghĩ hắn là một gánh nặng.

 _Mẹ kiếp._ Wynter biết là hắn yếu đuối. Yếu đuối và sợ sệt đến độ không thể phản kháng lại tiếng chuông báo hiểm hoạ mà tỏ ra quật cường trước mặt người lạ. Ít ra thì não hắn đủ bình tĩnh để phân tích được hai điều: một, Wynter là một thợ săn có địa vị; hai, anh ta không phải dạng người có máu anh hùng sẵn sàng bảo vệ dân chúng mọi lúc mọi nơi. Wynter nếu không có giá trị gì với anh thì chắc cũng không phải là ngoại lệ.

"Thôi đành. Hai người về nhanh lên."

Một nhóm thợ săn hướng chạy ngược từ phía họ đi. Gael bình thản đẩy lưng Wynter bước tiếp mà không nhìn lại, chỉ có hắn mới tò mò dõi mắt theo những thợ săn đang vội vã tập trung sau lưng mình. Thường dân cũng đang vội vàng di tản, một số người có năng lực hơn thì rút gậy gộc ra chuẩn bị phòng thủ cho gian hàng của họ. Nhịp tim hắn loạn lên và sự căng thẳng làm các nỗi lo kéo đến dồn dập trong đầu. Có ai đó cằn nhằn, "Quái yếu chắc mức trả không cao đâu." Trong một thoáng, hắn cảm thấy thất vọng, một dạng thất vọng cứ âm ỉ trong lồng ngực.

_Nếu như mình đủ mạnh thì đã tham gia rồi. Chả biết tiền công bao nhiêu._

.

Sự ấm cúng của gian nhà mang nét cổ điển khiến Wynter cảm thấy được chào đón. Cách bố trí nội thất đơn giản và khá xuề xòa của Gael làm Wynter ngẩn ngơ tò mò liệu anh ta có hơi… dễ ở? 

Phòng khách được gộp chung với phòng ăn. Bộ bàn gỗ gồ ghề với đường vân dày được đặt ở giữa phòng, ngày phía dưới chùm đèn sắc thô kệch. Màu mật ong lần tỏa khắp mọi bức tường, nhìn vừa ngọt ngào lại nồng đậm nội tâm như chủ nhân căn nhà. Wynter ngồi trơ trơ nhìn Gael bày món súp ra. Tính ra đây là bữa thứ hai trong ngày mà hắn được ăn, hiếm thật. Hắn liếc vào căn bếp đối diện, chăm chú dõi theo viên đá ánh sáng trên trán anh. Mắt nhìn một đằng mà mũi thì ngửi tứ phương, hắn không thể lơ được cái mùi thảo mộc và nấm đủ loại ngập ngụa khắp căn phòng. 

Xong việc, anh để Wynter tự xử với nồi súp và tô muỗng, rồi ngồi trên chiếc ghế cạnh bên cửa sổ thư giãn. Từng lời nhạc buông lơi trôi lãng đãng theo tiếng đàn héo hắt, Gael ngồi vắt chân lên bàn và gật gù theo giọng hát của kiều nữ vô danh. Có thần thánh mới biết ca sĩ đang hát là ai. Cái đĩa này anh tìm được tại một tiệm đồ tạp nham trong khu chợ đen, được bọc trong túi nilon bám bụi và không có nhãn mác gì cả. Anh chỉ đơn giản là chơi thử nó bằng máy phát ở tiệm và hốt về luôn khi xác nhận nó còn hoạt động được.

Gael nghĩ là anh thích nàng ta, không phải như một dạng tình ái thoáng qua mà như một kẻ mộ điệu âm nhạc trước một tài năng không tên tuổi. Một ngày nào đó giọng ca của nàng sẽ biến mất khỏi nhân thế và có thể khi đó anh vẫn chưa biết tên nàng là gì, những xúc cảm hôm nay cũng có khi không bao giờ lấy lại được, nhưng anh biết rằng đã có ngày sự tồn tại của anh và nàng đã giao nhau nhờ một đĩa hát cũ kĩ. Vậy cũng đủ. Hai linh hồn vụt ngang qua nhau vào một đêm không trăng không sao và có khi không bao giờ gặp lại. Gael lẩm bẩm vài lời khen tặng trong miệng. Sự hoang đường trong anh tin rằng ở nơi nào đó, dù cách đất liền hay đại dương, bằng một sự thần kỳ không thể lý giải, nàng sẽ biết được có kẻ đang tán dương và trân trọng mình dù anh chỉ biết nàng qua vài phút ngắn ngủi. Thứ ảo tưởng ngọt ngào.

Ngồi cạnh Gael, Wynter vừa chậm chạp húp từng muỗng súp vừa nổi cả da gà, mắt hoa lên. Chắc chắn không phải vì cảm xúc của hắn dạt dào khi nghe nhạc vì khả năng cảm thụ nghệ thuật của Wynter vốn dưới mức trung bình. Chỉ là một chút choáng váng pha lẫn với sự bất ngờ, hắn không nhớ lần cuối cùng mình thản nhiên nghe nhạc là bao giờ. Đúng hơn là hắn không nhớ rằng quanh mình có từng có ai rảnh rang nghe nhạc, đúng hơn nữa là hắn không thể nhớ rằng mình từng có ai thân thích đủ để mà biết về sở thích của họ. Úi cha, Orpheus chắc sẽ tức điên khi biết rằng cư dân ở vùng đất bạc bẽo này không trân trọng âm nhạc hay thi ca, nhưng hỡi ôi, nghệ thuật là một thứ quá phù phiếm và xa xỉ cho những kẻ đang chết dần chết mòn trong vòng xoáy sinh tồn.

"Anh không ăn à?"

"Tôi có đói đâu. Lúc nãy đã ăn rồi còn gì."

"Tiếc thế. Món này ngon lắm đấy."

"Ừ. Tôi nấu mà."

 _Tự tin dữ._ Âu cũng là điều tốt. Wynter thấy thế vì dù gì thì Gael cũng nấu ngon thật sự, đến độ hắn thấy mình đang ngộ nhận rằng có thể hiểu được những cảm nhận của anh qua thứ mà anh đã nấu. Một hương vị rất giàu tình thương. Hắn ôm đầu cố nhớ xem lần cuối mình được cho ăn là hôm nào nhưng mớ ký ức cứ lộn tùng phèo trong não bộ. Không được, hắn không muốn nghĩ gì hết.

Xong bữa, Wynter tự khắc đi dọn bàn. Gael liếc vội qua đứa bé anh nhặt về và mỉm cười hài lòng, sự tự giác này quả thực là phẩm chất của một kẻ sẽ thành gia nô giỏi. 

Chợt, Wynter ngã gục xuống sàn. Cái tô đang cầm trên tay hắn cũng va đập mẻ mất một mảnh, vỡ **XOẢNG.** Tầm nhìn của hắn mờ dần đi trong khi tai vẫn nghe thấy tiếng gót giày vang vọng trên nền gạch men lạnh lẽo kêu **cộp, cộp** **.** Gael đang gấp rút chạy đến, hình bóng của anh nhạt nhòa thành mây khói trước mắt hắn. Như là… Như là...

"Này, nhóc…"

Như là trong mắt của nhau, họ chưa là gì cả.

.

_Mà đúng là chưa là gì thật._

Tiếng gầm rú của con quái thú đánh động cả khu chợ. Lũ chim bay lũ lượt khắp tứ phương, những sải cánh nhỏ xíu cứ chao nghiêng rồi đổ bóng lên khoảng đường được rọi bởi đèn đêm. Giữa khu chợ dần vắng đi dòng người qua lại, và trong sự cô độc đang lan tỏa trên diện rộng, hắn thu mình ẩn nấp dưới một góc phố khuất ánh sáng.

Nếu như lúc nãy Gael ở lại chiến đấu thì sao? Và hắn trở thành một cục tạ mà anh phải gánh?

Thì anh sẽ bỏ hắn đứng chờ ở một góc đường. Thì anh sẽ xông pha cùng đồng đội trong khi hắn đứng chôn chân run rẩy cầu mong không có con quái nào tiến đủ sâu vào và xé xác mình. Thì có khi anh sẽ quên mất rằng anh đang đi cùng hắn. 

Nếu bây giờ Gael cũng bỏ rơi hắn, lúc đó ai sẽ đưa hắn về nhà? Mà đâu là nhà đã? Cái nơi mới bước chân vào chưa đầy nửa ngày?

Thì hắn đã chờ sẽ có được những gì mình muốn, không nhiều cũng được, để mỗi khi bước ra đường đều có một danh tính đàng hoàng để tự giới thiệu bản thân mà không bị coi thường. Thì hắn đã mong một ngày sẽ có người quan tâm đến hắn ngoài hắn, để sau này có ngã xuống và trở về cát bụi cũng còn có người ở lại và tưởng nhớ công sức hắn đã bỏ ra để tiếp tục tồn tại. Thì hắn đã mong sẽ có những đồng đội đáng tin tưởng, để mỗi lần hắn gọi tên sẽ có người quay qua mà chờ hắn tham gia cùng họ. Thì cuộc đời cũng quanh quẩn trong những ước mơ nhỏ nhoi đến thế.

Bầu trời ảm đạm nhuốm màu sầu thảm và những vệt sáng cứ chảy dài theo hình bóng Gael chạy xa dần, xa dần. Hắn muốn chạy ra giữa quảng trường và gào thật lớn, rằng đường bỏ hắn ở một mình. Chẳng có ai ở đó để mà nghe cả, họ đã để lại những gian hàng tồi tàn và trống vắng đứng san sát nhau và yên tĩnh trong sự dồn dập của những hồi chuông không ngừng nghỉ. Nơi hắn đứng chẳng phải là địa ngục hay thiên đàng, đây là trần thế ngập trong một bầu không gian buồn thương với âm thanh báo động liên hồi át đi nhịp tim đứt quãng, và hắn chôn chân ở đó với mấy mảnh tâm tư lộn xộn như niềm tin bị xé nát. Cuối cùng rồi cũng chỉ còn lại một mình hắn mà thôi.

_Một giấc mơ đau lòng…_

.

Hàng mi Wynter từ từ mở. Điều đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy là sự vô định, mơ mơ hồ hồ chợp mắt một giấc mà cả ngàn mùa đông đã trôi qua.

"Tỉnh rồi hả?"

Bên cạnh nơi Wynter nằm, Gael ngồi trên một cái ghế xập xệ, tay chống cằm với khuỷu tỳ lên thành giường. Anh ta còn tỉnh hay đang lim dim, hắn không thể nói được. Cái u uẩn của màn đêm vón cục lại trong cổ họng khiến hơi thở anh nghe khàn đục hơn một chút. Miệng anh phả ra làn khói đậm đặc, nhìn như thể sầu não và niềm vui đều đã tích tụ lại trong những dải khí trắng bay là đà. Bộ quần áo anh đang mặc nhìn y chang lúc trước, đến giờ vẫn chưa thay kịp.

Trong sự rệu rã của cơ thể thiếu sinh khí, Wynter không thể làm gì cả, chỉ vươn người sát lại gần Gael và giang tay xin xỏ một ân huệ nho nhỏ. Không rõ là hắn đang nhìn vào mắt anh hay nhìn vào viên đá giữa trán.

"Trời lạnh quá. Anh ôm tôi một chút được không?"

Gael mở mắt nhưng không có tiếng trả lời.

"Làm ơn đi. Ôm tôi một chút thôi."

Anh thở dài. _Nhóc con rắc rối._ Vì lẽ nào đó mà anh không nỡ từ chối dù việc nhà còn chất đầy ngoài kia. Đem một đứa về phụ việc mà nó lại ngã bệnh ngay ngày đầu tiên thì có quyền thất vọng chứ nhỉ? Thực ra là không, sức khoẻ thằng nhóc yếu quá mà.

Trèo lên giường, Gael luồn người chui xuống chăn và tựa đầu vào gối. Ở cự ly này có thể quan sát cậu bé mới đem về rất rõ, và mặc cho tầm nhìn bị phủ mờ bởi bóng đêm, anh vẫn lù mù nhận ra đuôi mắt trái cậu ta có một vết sẹo dài. Tay anh vô thức chạm đến nó và Wynter giật nảy người.

"ĐỪNG CÓ ĐỤNG VÀO!"

Phản ứng quyết liệt quyết liệt của hắn làm anh đực mặt ra một hồi. Anh nhanh chóng ngồi dậy và chống tay lên đệm, đầu nhanh chóng nghĩ ra một vài lý do cụ thể cho hành vi của Wynter, tranh thủ tính luôn cách kiểm tra sức khoẻ hắn sao cho hiệu quả. _Có vẻ tuổi thơ nó không được êm thắm lắm?_

Sự hốt hoảng không chiếm dụng tâm trí Wynter quá lâu khi hắn nhận ra mình vừa làm một việc rất ngu ngốc. Cổ họng hắn nghẹn lại với một cục tức tối, vốn là tức bản thân. Bây giờ thì hắn muốn cắn nứt môi mình thật, không phải để tỏ ra tội nghiệp hay gì cả.

"Xin lỗi…"

"Tôi không có ý gì đâu." 

Giọng Gael trầm lặng đáp lại tiếng hức hức từ Wynter rồi chìm dần trong sự im ắng của buổi khuya. Anh ngả người xuống giường, một tay vẫn giang ra mời gọi. Việc lúc nãy, bây giờ anh chưa cần phải hiểu, để thằng bé muốn nói khi nào thì nói.

"Còn muốn ôm không?"

"Muốn."

Wynter cuộn người lại một cách dứt khoát nhưng mặt vẫn đối diện Gael, trong lòng cầu mong anh đừng hỏi gì quá sâu. Đã không có hứng thì kể lể làm chi nữa đâu. Ánh mắt hắn khóa chặt với viên đá trên trán anh đang tỏa sáng dìu dịu như ánh trăng đêm, rồi mò từ từ xuống diện mạo thanh tú có hàng mi cong mơ màng bị che một mảng bởi mái tóc loà xoà. _Nhìn kỹ thì anh ta điển trai thật, dung nhan rất thánh thiện._ Hắn nghĩ vậy, rồi vùi mình dưới lớp chăn mềm mại và nũng nịu trong vòng tay chủ nhân mới. Tính chuyện chiếm dụng đá ánh sáng sau cũng được, chỉ là bây giờ hắn hoàn toàn bị nhấn chìm trong hơi ấm của anh và không thoát ra được. _Cảm giác này êm dịu quá…_ Wynter thầm ước, _phải chi mà hôm nào cũng có người bên cạnh thế này_ . Tự nhiên hắn muốn oà khóc, không vì gì cả, hoặc nếu có lý do cụ thể thì cũng không muốn nghĩ đến. _Chết tiệt_ , chỉ là một chút cảm xúc không thể kìm nén mà tuôn ra thôi.

Mí mắt Gael cứ díp lại nhưng tai thì còn nghe rất rõ tiếng thút thít nhỏ xíu từ cái hình thể gầy nhom đang bò sát rạt mình và áp mặt lên ngực anh. _Chắc mai phải giặt đồ rồi._ Ừ thì đằng nào cũng phải dạy hắn làm việc nhà. Hàng mi anh đóng hẳn. Bên cạnh, sự tỉnh táo của Wynter cũng bị rút cạn cùng nước mắt. Từng giọt trong vắt thấm đẫm gối, vị mặn nồng đượm vào bông vải và khô sau vài giây.

Nhân một đêm trăng sáng trong ngần, một chương khác của cuộc đời lại được lật qua. Dòng thời gian cứ thế trôi êm ả.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynter hạp tánh mình vl nên cứ bám vào góc nhìn của bản. Mình thích cái nguyên tắc động khẩu được thì nhất quyết không động thủ. Tình cờ là một cặp mà mình ghép cũng cách nhau 10 tuổi và một đứa tương đối dẻo miệng nên cảm được ngay. =)))))
> 
> Cái này nói ra không vui lắm nhưng mình nhận com luôn sẵn dịp tranh thủ rèn luyện character study, nhưng khi nghĩ về Gael thì nhận ra mình không thực sự mường tượng được tâm tư cậu này. Cuối cùng cách trình bày nhân vật mà người viết không hiểu dễ nhất vẫn là giữ khoảng cách và tập trung hành vi để đối tượng đó khi nhìn vào có cảm giác vừa xa vừa gần. Hình như lạm dụng trò đó hơi nhiều nên nội tâm Gael có phần hơi mơ hồ. Với một đứa thích thưởng lãm nội tâm nhân vật như mình thì cảm giác chưa đủ.


	2. Khi ánh sáng phai nhòa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chắc cũng đến một ngày Ea sẽ hiểu Glen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glen và Wynter là của bạn Đỗ Anh Thư. Cũng may là truyện phần nhiều mang hơi hướng 'tình anh em cảm động thấu trời xanh' vì dạo này mình thiếu cảm hứng viết văn chương lãng mạn. Ấy mà vẫn thiếu ý tưởng để viết suông sẻ hahahahaha đm...
> 
> Nhân vật phản diện/phụ méo có tên vì mình nghĩ mãi méo ra. Chả hiểu sao chứ tên nhân vật khó chọn cực kỳ.

"Cuối tuần là gặp nhau rồi đó. Không nhân dịp này thì quá uổng phí. Giờ ông tính sao đây?"

Gã hất mặt trước bạn của mình, giọng điệu mất kiên nhẫn. Trong căn phòng lạnh lẽo được chiếu rọi yếu ớt bởi đèn tường, ánh sáng của bầu trời ban trưa bên ngoài bị cắt ngang bởi thanh cửa sổ có lớp kính dày. Dải nắng đổ dài lên nền sàn, nhuộm trên đó mảng vàng sáng xen kẽ đen, lại quệt thêm bóng cành cây khô trơ trọi lá, sao nhìn buồn thương lạ. Y chỉ đứng lặng im, chăm chăm nhìn một cái rương được khóa cẩn thận đặt trên bộ bàn gỗ thô kệch. Từ nãy tới giờ y không hề rời sự chú ý khỏi thứ đó.

"Ông có nghe tôi nói không? Thứ đó có gì mà nhìn hoài vậy?"

"Vẫn đang nghe đây. Để tôi nghĩ có nên đem cái này theo không đã."

"Nó là cái gì thế?"

Vuốt một tay lên hộp, y thở dài rồi lắc đầu. Không được, không đem nó theo thì nguy hiểm quá. Y có thể thấy rằng mình sẽ hao tổn sức lực đến mức nào khi vừa phải theo dõi đám này vừa gây hoạ cho Ea.

"Ông cho tôi xem tí được không? Tôi tò mò lắm."

Đồng minh của y là một kẻ tràn đầy nhiệt huyết nhưng tương đối khù khờ, cùng với thói tò mò vô độ. Đôi lúc y cảm thấy gã rất phiền, nhưng đồng minh là đồng minh, y thì không định đối đầu với Ea một mình. Vì lợi ích chung, y hợp tác bất chấp sự phiền nhiễu đôi lúc của gã. Y mở khoá và quay cái rương sang.

"Xem chứ đừng đụng vào."

Gã chồm người sáng ngay tắp lự để chiêm ngưỡng bí mật của bạn mình. Trong rương là vài quả trứng đậm màu nhìn giống trời đêm, còn cụ thể là màu gì thì ở đây không đủ sáng để gã nhìn rõ. Lớp vỏ hơi thô ráp và được phủ bằng lớp hoá văn lạ mắt mà gã chưa thấy bao giờ. Mấy quả trứng được bảo vệ cẩn thận với mớ vải dày đệm xung quanh và dưới đáy rương, trên nắp đậy cũng được phủ bằng vải.

"Cái gì vậy?"

"Hàng hiếm, đừng hỏi nhiều. Bây giờ bàn chuyện cuối tuần đi."

.

Ánh nắng chói loà phủ trên miền trắng mênh mang của vùng đất nơi mùa đông vĩnh viễn trú ngự. Trong không gian đậm đặc nơi xứ lạnh, Glen theo gót Ea rải dấu chân trên nền tuyết dày. Dưới lớp tuyết là một mặt hồ đã đóng băng nên Ea chỉ muốn đi cho nhanh, đương nhiên là đi chứ không chạy được. Có khi anh không thể kìm được mà quay lại nhìn Glen và mỉm cười hài lòng khi thấy cậu yên ổn bước thản nhiên sau lưng tầm một mét. Vốn dĩ anh luôn cho rằng mỗi ngày đều thật tươi đẹp miễn anh còn có cậu bên cạnh mình, mà thường thì càng trân quý điều gì đó, càng hay lo nghĩ không đâu.

"Em đứng xa ta quá vậy?"

"Thực ra cũng không xa lắm thưa ngài, có một mét thôi."

"Không thích đứng cạnh ta sao?"

"Không phải. Quy tắc riêng của em là nếu ra ngoài với ngài thì tránh ra một mét. Đang bận xã giao mà có đứa đi loanh quanh cạnh mình, mất tập trung quá ngài lại phát bực ấy chứ."

Ea bật cười khúc khích rồi thôi. Thật là, bây giờ ngoài họ ra thì có ai đâu chứ. Glen không thích lễ nghi nhưng thường xuyên giữ cho riêng cậu vài tiêu chuẩn kỳ lạ mà anh không thực sự hiểu, chắc là đúc kết từ quy luật riêng của mấy tay luyện võ. Vài bông tuyết vương trên vai cả hai, nhìn giống bông vải, chỉ là chạm vào không ấm mà lạnh buốt tay, cảm giác như bị một đầu kim cực nhỏ châm vậy. Ea biết rõ băng tuyết có thể đáng sợ như thế nào. Cũng là khí mà cô đặc thành đấy, nhưng khi chúng chuyển sang thể lỏng hay rắn thì mấy thứ vô tri này có thể đả thương con người. Nói đâu xa, nhiều năm về trước anh đã suýt chết cóng dưới hồ băng này. Thật may là anh đã sống sót với cơ thể tụt thân nhiệt trầm trọng và một bàn tay chảy máu do bị cắt bởi mảnh băng vỡ. Đến giờ anh vẫn nhớ cái khoảnh khắc tưởng như sắp bị nhấn chìm trong cái lạnh tê liệt toàn thân và xém bị vùi chôn muôn thuở dưới lòng hồ sâu thẳm. 

"Cuối tuần này em sẽ đi với ta đến một buổi tụ họp." Ea nói khi đặt chân yên ổn lên nền đất.  _ Có cầu mà chẳng sử dụng được. _ So với dòng sông phía sau thành trì, cái hồ này rộng lớn hơn hẳn và cũng có rất ít người lai vãng, thành ra việc sửa chữa cây cầu cũng không được để tâm, chắc chính quyền đã cân nhắc bị bỏ qua nó để tiết kiệm ngân sách.  _ Hay là tự bỏ tiền sửa lại cây cầu đó để tiện đi lại nhỉ? Dù chả biết có mấy ai đi.  _

"Tụ họp kiểu gì, thưa ngài?" Glen hỏi, trong giọng nói có sự lo lắng ngây ngô lẫn vào. Cậu vốn không thích các buổi gặp mặt của giới nhà giàu, một phần do không thể bắt kịp với lễ nghi, phần còn lại do bản tính thích sự yên tĩnh.

"Hò hẹn đi săn ở ranh giới khu sinh vật hắc ám thôi, không tiệc tùng gì nhiều. Em thấy như vậy ổn chứ?" 

"Vâng."

Hỏi để làm gì khi anh biết Glen hẳn là sẽ miễn cưỡng tuân theo yêu cầu của anh. Chỉ cần để ý một chút là có thể thấy cậu chưa bao giờ thực sự hoà mình vào lối sống phong nhã lẫn phong lưu mà anh ngày ngày đều duy trì. Cậu không học được nghi thức và phép tắc nên khi đi đâu với anh đều luôn giữ khoảng cách. Có khi cậu lùi ra thật xa vào một góc khuất để không phải trình diện bản thân và Ea phải tự thân kéo cậu ra giới thiệu, hoặc nếu bên cạnh họ không có ai đi khác nữa thì Glen cũng không thật sự thoải mái đứng gần Ea khi họ ra ngoài mà luôn chăm chú tới cảnh vật xung quanh như thể đang lo ngại thứ gì sẽ tấn công vậy. Quy tắc một mét là một ví dụ điển hình của hành vi kỳ quặc này.

(Thực ra ngoài lý do vừa nãy mà Glen giải thích, cậu chỉ là quen giữ khoảng cách đó để tiện rút vũ khí và tấn công nhanh gọn mà không va trúng phải anh. Cậu không phải thầy bói, chẳng biết khi nào hiểm nguy rơi xuống đầu thì chuẩn bị trước vẫn hơn.)

Đôi khi anh hỏi liệu cậu có muốn xa lánh mình như cách cậu né tránh những quý tộc khác hay không. Một điều khá giống ở anh với họ là chứng lãnh đạm xã hội không hề lay chuyển. Có thể nói thói thờ ơ với người đời vốn là căn bệnh trầm kha phổ biến trong giới thượng lưu ở Thung lũng Thắng lợi. Đúng ra cũng không hẳn, chỉ là nhân sinh quan của một số người bọn họ có khi bị giới hạn thực sự, đến độ Ea đôi khi cảm thấy khó giao tiếp một chút mặc dù bản thân cũng vốn thuộc tầng lớp cao. Nếu anh xã giao với họ còn khó khăn như vậy, người như Glen phải làm sao để thích nghi? Trên thực tế, anh còn không hiểu sao mình có thể xã giao với mọi người khi các mối bận tâm của họ khác nhau quá thể đáng, và không ai thực sự phải bận tâm chung với người khác cả. Cũng là những chuỗi tục lụy luân hồi nhưng mỗi con người sẽ cảm nhận rất khác, thậm chí cả người thân thiết như Glen cũng chẳng có nghĩa vụ phải nghe và hiểu các vấn đề của Ea, nhất là khi anh còn chẳng thực sự hiểu bản thân nữa.

"Glen. Nếu ta từ bỏ việc phấn đấu thì em có thấy ta nhu nhược không?" 

Anh tranh thủ hỏi khi họ đi trên những bậc thềm dẫn lên thành. Hơi ấm từ những ngọn đuốc đốt ở thành lan can khiến cho không khí xung quanh dịu lại, những hạt tuyết chỉ còn mềm và lành lạnh như nụ hôn phớt của bà chúa Cailleach đến hai thanh niên trẻ. Cậu không đáp gì cả, thậm chí chẳng có lấy một cái gật hay lắc đầu. Anh nhìn cậu thật lâu để chờ đợi một câu phản hồi khiến anh đau lòng, nhưng chỉ thấy cậu mãi tần ngần ở trước mặt. Tóc mái của Glen che đi ánh nhìn và anh không thể biết được cậu đang nghĩ gì. Cuối cùng, Glen chỉ thều thào như thể còn phân vân lắm.

"Mọi mong muốn của ngài, em đều không dám suy xét."

Họ bước lên những bậc thềm đá, nơi các dấu tuyết đang tan dần và chỉ còn vài vệt trắng trải dài dưới chân họ. Anh thong dong bước trước, cậu lẽo đẽo theo sau. Họ vẫn giữ phạm vi một mét khi cùng đồng hành với nhau, vừa đủ cho phản ứng bảo vệ Ea hiệu quả của Glen trong tình trạng nguy cấp, cũng vừa đủ cho sự riêng tư tối thiểu giữa hai người. Trên hết, một mét là đủ cho khoảng cách để duy trì tính nghiêm trang cố hữu mà cả hai đều không dám phạm phải. Một mét là đủ để phân tách hai luồng tâm tư chảy cùng một hướng nhưng lại chẳng giao nhau.

Đối với Ea, đó là bức tường vô hình ngăn cách giữa thực và ảo - giữa những xúc cảm hỗn độn trong chính anh và sự huyễn hoặc từ bóng hình đẹp xinh của cậu. Ea sợ rằng một ngày nào đó khi anh không kìm chế được mà lỡ mạo muội thò tay vào đó, mọi ảo ảnh mỹ lệ mà anh vẽ nên từ nội tâm của mình sẽ đổ vỡ tan tành. Sự ngoan ngoãn của Glen khiến anh động lòng đôi chút khi nghĩ về, sâu trong đó cái đẹp ma mị mà lý trí không cho phép Ea ôm ấp vỗ về như thể cậu là một kho báu chỉ của riêng anh. 

Nhưng Glen, đối với cậu, anh chỉ nên được đặt vào một nơi an toàn và đừng ra ngoài nữa, ngoài đây nguy hiểm lắm. Khoảng cách một mét là lằn ranh thật dày để giữ vững sự đứng đắn mà một người hầu nên có. Chỉ đơn giản mà quyết đoán như vậy. Giá như mà anh có thể hiểu điều đó.

_ Glen. Hãy cho ta một lý do để níu kéo trần đời u uất này. _

Ea trăn trở về sự bảo toàn của cái đẹp khi nghĩ về cảm giác của anh về cậu.  _ Nó là gì vậy? _ Từ khi thầy mất, sự phụ thuộc về mặt tâm lý giữa Ea với Glen cứ dần dà phát triển và cắm rễ vào những quan niệm khác của anh về các mối quan hệ. Không biết từ khi nào mà anh lại để thêm một thứ trừu tượng dày vò mình như thế, là do cảm giác cô độc lâu ngày quá hay sao? Thứ tình cảm không thể nhận diện được này trở thành một niềm đam mê mà đôi khi Ea dùng để tiêu khiển, đôi khi trở thành một nỗi băn khoăn để anh giết thời gian khi nghĩ về. 

_ Hình như mình không hiểu em ấy? _

Ừ thì khái niệm về Glen của anh đó giờ đều chỉ là cảm nhận từ riêng anh đó thôi.  _ Em ấy như thế nào, liệu một kẻ vô tâm với nhân loại có thể nắm bắt hay sao? _ Đôi khi anh muốn nhìn nhận Glen với con người thật của cậu, nhưng chẳng định biến mong muốn đó thành sự thật, không phải vì không tin nó chẳng thể thành sự thật mà vì nỗi lo khi anh hiểu được cậu rồi thì sự mơ hồ thiêng liêng làm nên cái đẹp sẽ bị vơi đi mất. Với anh, Glen là một tia hy vọng đâm xuyên qua bóng tối - thứ ảo ảnh hoang đường để cứu rỗi anh đôi lúc, và chỉ nên là đôi lúc mà thôi. Vậy mà có những khi Ea không thể ngừng khát khao được tiến vào luồng sáng ấy mà tìm kiếm điều gì được ẩn sâu trong đấy, cũng là một cách khác để thoát khỏi thế giới bi lụy nhỏ bé anh đã luôn tự mình trói buộc vào.

Ánh mắt họ lại hướng về nhau khi cả hai đứng trước cửa thành. Từ ranh giới này đủ để Glen nhìn Ea bằng một biểu cảm khả ái nhất cậu có thể trưng ra để trấn an chủ nhân mình, và có lẽ vài chục năm sau nữa, anh vẫn sẽ nhớ nụ cười hôm nay của cậu. Khuôn mặt hiền hoà của người đối diện khiến Ea nghĩ trước mặt mình là một giấc mơ - một giấc mơ thật đẹp đến độ gần như có thể nhấn chìm linh hồn mình vào nó, và nếu anh không đổ dồn tâm huyết để bảo vệ nó khỏi thực tại bi thương này, nó sẽ biến mất và không bao giờ có thể lấy lại được. Mãi mãi không bao giờ.

.

Thời gian như ngừng trôi khi Glen ngồi im lìm nghe Ea đánh đàn giữa trung tâm hội nghị. Phòng hội họp lác đác người được sưởi ấm bởi ngọn lửa vừa mới đốt lên trong lò. Sự chậm chạp của một buổi sáng cuối tuần khi mây cũng làm biếng trôi khiến cậu cảm thấy thong thả một cách miễn cưỡng. Cậu nửa muốn chậm lại để hoà mình vào môi trường xung quanh, nửa muốn thoát ly khỏi cái yên ả đến ngột ngạt của vùng đặc khu săn bắt cho giới thượng lưu - nơi mà sự kịch tính của những cuộc đối đầu nảy lửa với quái thú không thực sự tồn tại. Glen cứ đứng đó như một pho tượng, lưng chống vào tường và khoanh tay nghiêm nghị. Điều duy nhất gợi ý rằng cậu không hoàn toàn bất động là vài lần chớp mi khi ánh mắt vẫn dõi xuống sàn nhà.

_ "Glen. Nếu ta từ bỏ việc phấn đấu thì em có thấy ta nhu nhược không?" _

Khi được hỏi, cậu đã không biết nên trả lời sao với ngài ấy.

Trên thực tế là cậu thấy Ea dường như đã ngừng cố gắng từ lâu rồi, chỉ là anh quá vô tâm để nhận ra điều đó, và nhầm tưởng việc anh vẫn duy trì sự sống của mình là một dạng phấn đấu. Không, người ta thường chỉ phấn đấu đạt được thứ họ muốn nhưng không có. Trong trường hợp này, sự sống là cái mà Ea đã có sẵn, cái chết thì chưa. May mắn là đến lúc này, thậm chí với cả cái chết thì Ea cũng thụ động đợi nó đến như một món quà được Chúa bất ngờ ban phát chứ chẳng tự thân đạt đến. Glen biết cậu suy nghĩ phiến diện, nhưng nỗ lực của anh căn bản là không đủ theo quan niệm của cậu.

Cậu thấy mình bất lực khi không hiểu được chủ mình. Điều hiếm hoi mà Glen có thể làm để hỗ trợ Ea là diễn cho tròn vai một tay hầu cận đảm đang và chu toàn. Niềm tin của anh sâu đậm quá. Nó như một dạng lý tưởng tách rời khỏi sự thật, món báu vật cao quý không may được đặt trong lồng kiếng mỏng manh. Từng có một buổi tối nọ khi Glen lim dim mắt sau một ngày mệt mỏi, cậu đã nghe thấy tiếng Ea thỏ thẻ gần mình khi bàn tay ấm áp anh vuốt ve mái tóc cậu, rằng: "Glen. Hãy cứ thuần khiết mãi như thế này nhé." Lúc đó cậu nên làm gì? Choàng dậy và quỳ xuống tạ lỗi? Giả vờ như khoảnh khắc đó chưa hề tồn tại? Glen đã nghĩ ngợi thật lâu trước khi sự hiu hắt của ban khuya cướp đi chút tỉnh táo của cậu vào cuối ngày, rồi khi hôm sau tỉnh dậy, cậu đã ngừng đắn đo mà quyết định sẽ không để cho anh thấy sự thật.

Con người chỉ là thứ sinh vật cấp cao với những đặc tính trần tục được trang trọng hoá, và Glen thì không đủ nhã nhặn để mà có thể nhìn đời qua đôi mắt của chủ mình. Bạo lực là một phần của Glen mà cậu giấu cho riêng mình, thứ bản năng sinh tồn được mài nhọn đã ăn sâu vào tiềm thức của cậu từ thuở còn là một đứa trẻ và dần dà trở thành một dạng thuốc phiện cho tinh thần. Những màn đối đầu đẫm máu khiến tâm trí của cậu được kích thích cực độ vào mỗi lần vung đao, chiến đấu hăng say để rồi gục ngã vào một tâm trạng rỗng tuếch sau khi hạ vũ khí xuống. Glen chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc phải kiềm chế bản thân sau lưng Ea, coi như là luyện tập cũng được. Suy cho cùng nếu cậu không mạnh mẽ đủ để làm tròn trách nhiệm thì người chịu thiệt nhất sẽ là anh.

Việc đá ánh sáng của cậu bị vẩn đục đã xảy ra vài lần trước đây, nhưng cậu giấu anh trót lọt. Lần bị viên đá bị phơi nhiễm nặng nhất, cậu đã bí mật liên hệ một thợ săn tên Gael Winsor từ khu vực khác để thanh tẩy giúp mình, lại xém phải chi trả thêm phí giữ bí mật khi nhỡ để lộ cho tay phụ tá ranh mãnh của Gael rằng yêu cầu này tuyệt đối không thể để Ea biết được. May mà được Gael châm chước cho. Gael là người quen của Ea, làm việc chung vài lần và tương đối khá ăn ý. Tuy điều này có hơi đáng lo, nhưng có vẻ Gael biết giữ chữ tín. Mong là anh ta giữ lời hứa với cậu, không bao giờ kể chuyện này cho ai biết.

( _ Còn tay chết tiệt kia là ai vậy chứ? Miệng lưỡi sắc như dao, mồm mép khua không ngớt, và kẻ ít nói như Glen kỵ nhất loại người như hắn. Có khi Gael không nói thì hắn vẫn sẽ đi rêu rao không chừng. Cái gì mà 'Ấy dô, những ai chém giết quen tay mà chẳng thèm mở miệng giải thích như vị này đây mới là mấy người đáng sợ nhất.' _ )

Ngược lại với tâm tư đang đuổi theo những suy nghĩ mông lung kéo dài của Glen, anh chỉ tập trung và hai thứ: cậu và âm nhạc. Cả hai đều là hiện thân của cái đẹp của hình và âm mà Ea ngưỡng vọng, hai thứ mà nếu phải giải thích thì hàng ngàn câu từ mị hoặc trên trang giấy cũng không đủ. Cậu cùng sự im lặng đảm nhiệm phần hình ảnh và những niềm vui nhỏ bé, còn âm nhạc đó giờ đều giúp anh thay câu nói mà truyền tải nỗi u sầu. Có khi những rung cảm của âm thanh còn sống động còn sống động hơn nội tâm anh, vậy cớ sao không mượn nhạc thay lòng mình để hòa nhập với người khác?

"Giờ đi săn sắp đến rồi, thưa ngài."

Glen thông báo khi kim đồng hồ điểm chín giờ, trong chất giọng lảng vảng một chút tiếc nuối. Ngoài sảnh chờ nên bữa tiệc đứng sắp kết thúc, vài vị khách đến muộn cuối cùng cũng kịp tham gia vào chuyến đi lần này. Ea vẫy tay ra hiệu Glen đi cùng anh, mắt di chuyển liên tục để xem sẽ có ai tiếp cận mình. Anh không nhận ra y đang đứng sau lưng mình, và cứ thế y ôm chầm lấy Ea, không ngần ngại tỏ vẻ thân thiện quá mức để trấn an anh sau khi bị dọa giật mình. 

"Lâu quá không gặp, anh bạn. Xin lỗi, tôi vô ý vô tứ quá nhỉ?"

"Không sao." 

Ngoại hình của y có thể nói là khả ái và thân thiện, sự cởi mở và hiền lành bên ngoài đã luôn che đậy tâm lý thù ghét đầy dã tâm bên trong. Có lẽ vì sự thảo mai triệt để từ trong ra ngoài này mà Ea chưa từng ngờ rằng người này vốn rất ghét gia đình anh. Cha mẹ anh từng dặn anh nên để tâm đến y, chẳng hiểu vì sao mà thái độ của họ ngày trước còn có vẻ hơi nhường nhịn trước cậu bé này, nên anh vẫn đối xử với y như cái cách phụ huynh anh từng dỗ con em đối tác của họ ngày xưa. 

Khi anh còn bé, có một đêm Ea đi ngang qua phòng khách để về phòng ngủ thì nghe thấy cha mẹ anh và cha mẹ y cãi nhau gì đó, và anh đã đứng sau cửa để áp tai vào nghe ngóng. Anh chẳng biết được nội dung cuộc đối thoại, chỉ nhớ man mác là họ đang nói gì đó về danh nghĩa bang hội và chuyển giao quyền lực. Não bộ của một đứa trẻ không đủ khả năng để phân tích những vấn đề phức tạp của người lớn, Ea chỉ đơn thuần là thu nhận thông tin mà không nghĩ được gì nhiều. Từ đằng sau cách cửa gỗ dày, anh vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiếng mẹ của y bật khóc khi mâu thuẫn giữa họ lên đến đỉnh điểm, rồi mọi âm thanh cãi vã đều im bặt, chỉ để lại tràng nức nở kéo dài. Lúc đó Ea đã lết thết về phòng trong tâm trạng khó xử. Cũng như rất nhiều người nam, anh vốn dĩ không thể không cảm thấy khó xử trước nước mắt của phụ nữ. 

Ngày hôm sau, trước mặt bang hội, bọn họ lại trò chuyện với nhau vui vẻ như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Âu cũng nên bảo vệ hình tượng chuyên nghiệp và hòa hợp của những người đứng đầu. Cha mẹ Ea cũng đã uốn nắn anh trở thành một quý ông, tốt nhất là anh nên hành xử theo chuẩn mực mà họ đã luôn gìn giữ.

.

Trong vòng tầm nửa tiếng kể từ khi cuộc đi săn bắt đầu, Ea đã bị lũ thú nhắm vào mà tấn công hơn bốn lần. Đến khi khống chế được con quái thứ tư thì Glen cũng mất kiên nhẫn, trực giác cứ thôi thúc bảo cậu rằng những đợt tấn công này không phải là ngẫu nhiên. Giữa rừng đá đâm xuyên qua sương mù, cậu hét vọng lại hỏi không chút khách khí, dù trong lòng có cảm giác sẽ chẳng ai biết câu trả lời.

"Bọn này ở đâu ra vậy!?"

Những vị khách ở gần Ea cũng bị vạ lây và hộ vệ của họ cũng đã nhận ra điều gì đó khác thường. Những vị khách quý được bảo hộ chặt chẽ được kéo về phía sau các tay bảo vệ khéo léo đứng thành hình vòng tròn xung quanh họ. Không cần phải nói cũng biết Ea đã thấy ngại đến mức nào khi làm tâm điểm tấn công của bọn quái thú trong cuộc đi săn mà anh đã đảm bảo là 'cực kỳ an toàn'. Một vài người bắt đầu cảm thấy phiền phức và bắt đầu phàn nàn và những lời đó cứ lẩn quẩn trong màng nhĩ của anh. Rất khó để anh không bị áp lực với cảm giác rằng mình vô trách nhiệm.

"Xin thứ lỗi."  _ Kỳ lạ. _ Anh đã kiểm tra kỹ lưỡng khu vực này rồi mà. "Binh lính bảo an đâu? Còn sót lại vài con này, vui lòng giúp tôi xử lý chúng."

Ở dưới góc khuất của tán cây già nơi vài cuống lá khô rũ xuống ảo não, hai cặp mắt chăm chú dõi vào Ea mà anh không nhận ra. Sau lưng gã, cái hộp thần bí được cất kỹ một cái túi cồng kềnh mà gã đeo cẩn thận như đang đèo em bé. Gã kéo vai áo y, ngây ngô hỏi. "Ông làm cách nào mà dụ chúng tới được thế?" 

"Pheromone đó." Y phì cười, trả lời với âm lượng nhỏ vừa đủ cho cả hai nghe thấy. "Động vật thì sẽ hành xử theo bản năng. Tôi dẫn đường cho chúng đến thôi."

Lúc ôm Ea, y đã bôi một hỗn hợp pheromone lên lưng áo anh, đủ để khơi gợi một số loài thú hay lai vãng quanh đây tìm tới. Y tuyển chọn rất kỹ cho một danh sách 'khách không mời mà đến' sẽ tham gia buổi tụ họp này, với tiêu chí ngắn gọn là càng máu lạnh càng thích hợp. Cơ chế dẫn dắt hành vi của lũ thú rất đơn giản: chúng tìm đến tìm bạn tình, nhưng rồi sẽ phải giao chiến khi nhận ra chúng tiếp cận sai đối tượng. Thói quen giao phối của một số loài có đặc tính bạo lực sẽ liên kết với bản năng hiếu chiến tấn công loài người mà khiến con vật trở nên hung hãn hơn. Ví dụ bằng linh miêu rừng thẳm chẳng hạn: con đực đến mùa động dục sẽ dùng vũ lực để cưỡng ép con cái giao phối để duy trì nòi giống, xong việc thì bỏ đi bất chấp lũ mèo mẹ và con có sinh tồn về sau được hay không. (Xét ra hành vi của một vài con người cũng ngang ngửa với đám thú vậy.) Sự hưng phấn của lũ quái lại được ảnh hưởng bởi ma pháp khuếch đại của y và độ hung hăng của chúng cũng tăng thêm một bậc. Với y, đã vui thì phải như vậy.

Khi họ đến ghềnh đá Chênh vênh, đồng hồ đã điểm 12 giờ với mặt trời treo lơ lửng thẳng trên đầu. Cái khứ vực hiếm hoi giao nhau giữa núi rừng và biển cả luôn là địa điểm lý tưởng cho những tay thích du ngoạn, nhất là giới nhà giàu, vì họ cũng là người đã bỏ tiền ra nhiều nhất để bảo tồn cảnh sắc nơi đây. Từng phiến đá lớn với bề mặt được mài mòn bởi cả tự nhiên và bàn tay con người sừng sững xếp dài trước nhóm người đang trầm trồ về vẻ đẹp của cảnh quan. Mấy tông xám ưu khuất của đất đá dưới chân họ trái ngược hẳn với gam màu tươi sáng của bầu trời xanh trong hắt vào lòng đại dương mênh mông. Ánh sáng sầu não đâm xuyên vào những thớ vải đắt tiền và sưởi ấm da thịt của những cá thể vốn không quen vận động thể lực vất vả. Một số người bọn họ ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi khi hộ vệ của họ hướng dẫn vài kiến thức đi săn nào đó, số còn lại quay sang nói chuyện với nhau rôm rả và đôi khi lại chêm vào vài câu gợi ý về mấy phi vụ làm ăn, hoặc những ai năng động hơn thì trèo ra ngoài rìa để dõi mắt xem khung cảnh ngoạn mục phía dưới. Sóng nổi bọt trắng xoá cứ ồ ạt đổ lên những tảng đá nhẵn nhụi như đầu lâu rồi lại lặn xuống, cứ như vậy mãi nên lớp sủi bọt chẳng mấy khi tan hết đã có lớp khác bồi lên. Glen hay tưởng tượng rằng nước biển ở dưới đó là một loại bia mặn mòi nào đó mà những con người đã về với đá sỏi rất thích nhâm nhi, nên họ cứ vùi mình hoài ở dưới và chỉ ló hộp sọ ra để sóng đưa thứ nước uống ngon lành ấy vào miệng.

Nhìn từ bên trên, sự chông chênh cũng khiến cho Ea có cảm giác như say bia rượu. Vài suy nghĩ bâng quơ về việc nhảy xuống khiến anh rùng mình, không phải vì sợ sệt mà vì hứng thú. Anh có thể mường tượng được tiếng thịt xương va đập vào nền đá, máu đỏ hoà vào bọt biển rồi tan vào khối lượng nước khổng lồ. Hiếm khi anh có thời gian ngắm được sự kỳ vĩ của nước ngoài tự nhiên, huống hồ là được đắm chìm trong đó. Thung lũng Thắng lợi không phải là nơi mà nước có thể thị uy, chất lỏng ở đó nhanh chóng bị khuất phục bởi cái lạnh mà biến thành băng và tuyết.

Chợt ai đó cất tiếng.

"Cái gì ở đằng xa vậy?"

Từ xa, có những vệt đen nhỏ hình chữ V đang lần lượt bay tới, nhìn như những quyển sách mở ra rồi gấp lại. Theo thói quen, những hộ vệ hầu hết đều quay qua xác định xem thứ đang tiếp cận đoàn bọn họ là gì. Khi nhìn qua ống nhòm, miệng Glen vô thức lầm bầm khi cậu nhận ra sải cánh mà cậu từng thấy trong sách phân loại quái thú. "Thôi hỏng…"

"Rời khỏi đây thôi! Rồng hắc ám đang tiếp cận chúng ta!"

"Cái gì!?"

Đội cận vệ nhanh chóng tập trung thành một hàng quân tạo thành bức tường người bên rìa ghềnh đá để toàn lực làm chậm tốc độ của đàn quái đang bay đến. Một vài người trong số họ gấp rút hướng dẫn các vị quan khách khỏi tầm ngắm của những sinh vật nọ. Những sải cánh đủ mọi hình hài và kích cỡ bay theo hàng đổ bóng lên mặt nước dập dềnh, thoạt nhìn có vẻ ồ ạt nhưng rất có quy củ. Những khối đá đầu lâu dường như cũng lập lờ sợ sệt mà nấp dưới làn nước khỏi đoàn không quân quái thú. Ea đứng chôn chân theo dõi tình hình mà lòng nao núng, trong tâm muốn chạy ngay sau khi anh bảo đảm rằng vị khách cuối cùng đã được đưa xuống.

"Glen. Đi thôi."

"Vâng."

Một con rồng ánh sao lao đến Ea như một ngôi sao chổi khi anh quay lưng lại với đàn thú đang bay tới. Thường thì anh có thể xử lý những con quái cấp thấp như nó một cách dễ dàng, nhưng sự bất an khiến phản ứng của anh chậm chạp hơn hẳn. Khi anh nghe thấy tiếng cảnh báo "NẰM XUỐNG!" thì có lẽ cũng xém nữa đã quá trễ để tránh đòn tấn công của nó. 

Thứ đập vào mắt Ea khi anh quay đầu định phản kháng là Glen đã xén đứt cánh con quái đó rồi. Xén đứt bằng một đòn thật gọn gàng và tàn nhẫn như thể cánh con rồng là thứ vỏ trái cây cần được gọt ra vậy. Ánh nắng chói vào lưỡi đao loé sáng nhìn giống một vì sao ban trưa, tiếng va chạm giữa vũ khí và xương thịt âm vang trong màng nhĩ của Ea như một khúc cầu hồn ai oán được tấu lên. Anh đứng hình nhìn cận vệ của mình, người mà anh vốn hiếm khi thấy cậu trình diễn kỹ năng chiến đấu thượng thừa.

"Glen! Em đang làm gì vậy?!"

"Xin ngài đừng lo lắng."

Glen cắt thêm mấy nhát vào gáy rồng rồi chạy đến chỗ Ea, không thèm nhìn lấy nửa giây vào con rồng đang giãy chết. Cậu nắm lấy tay anh một cách chủ động. Thật kỳ lạ là cậu chưa làm điều này trước đây, tự tin chạm đến anh và nói rằng, "Ngài không cần phải lo gì cả. Miễn em còn sống thì tuyệt đối sẽ không để thứ gì làm hại đến ngài." Rồi cậu quay ra nhìn đồng đội rồi làm dấu ra hiệu chuẩn bị tác chiến.

"Glen." Bằng chất giọng nghiêm khắc nhất có thể, anh kéo mặt cậu nhìn đối diện mình và ra lệnh. "Đừng dại dột. Việc này quả có phần không hợp với em."

"Thưa ngài, em biết khả năng của mình đến đâu nên mới đứng ra. Không cần phải lo lắng thừa thãi đâu ạ." Cậu kéo tay anh ra khỏi vai mình bằng một thái độ dứt khoát nhất có thể. Bàn tay cậu nắm chặt cổ tay anh và Ea đã rất bất ngờ khi đứa em dịu dàng của mình lại có biểu hiện kiêu hãnh đến thế. "Đừng lo lắng nữa. Em sẽ ở đây để bảo vệ ngài đến lúc em chết."

Nói xong, cậu quay mặt đi, một phần để tránh đối diện ánh mắt của chủ nhân, một phần để theo dõi tình hình xung quanh. Dù Glen không để ý, từ đằng xa, ánh mắt của cậu đang nhìn lũ quái thú với sự hung hăng bất ngờ khiến y chợt cảm thấy chột dạ. Trong hầu hết thời gian, cặp mắt hoàng kim chứa đầy sự quyết liệt nọ chỉ có hai trạng thái đối lập giữa nhu mì và tàn nhẫn, một dành cho chủ nhân và một dành cho kẻ thù. Ít ra y có thể xác nhận rằng không phải là một tên người hầu nhu nhược, đó là một tay cận vệ cao cấp. Con báo tuyết đang ẩn nấp chực chờ đớp mồi, bất cẩn một chút thôi là thân xác của hắn sẽ bị con thú đó xé nát ra làm đôi.

Y có chút hồ nghi và cố gắng kìm chế không giật phăng cái túi sau lưng gã để kiểm tra tình hình chiếc rương. Trong kế hoạch không hề có việc dụ rồng hắc ám đến đoàn khách, nhưng không thể nói rằng con rồng chẳng có lý do để tiếp cận họ. Một tay y với đến chiếc túi và mò mẫm nó, sờ rồi nhấn như đang bắt mạch cho một món đồ. Thật ngạc nhiên là trong túi - hay nói đúng hơn là trong rương - có gì đó đang động đậy?

Đám trứng đang nở?

"Tôi nghĩ là việc đem cái rương đó theo là một hành động sai lầm." Y thở dài. "Để ở phòng khách sạn thì có thể sẽ bị phát hiện hay bỏ lỡ mất điều kiện ấp của mấy quả trứng rồng trong đó, nhưng đem theo mà tụi nó đột xuất nở thế này thì bất ngờ thật đấy. Tôi cứ nghĩ với nhiệt độ thấp như vùng này thì còn lâu mới nở cơ."

"Gì!? Trứng rồng?"

"Ừ. Nuôi để huấn luyện." Y nhếch mép cười. "Hàng mua ở chợ đen nên chả biết xuất xứ. Có khi đám trứng đã dẫn con rồng đến đây ấy."

"Ông mua cái đống đó chi vậy??"

"Để nuôi dưỡng rồi ngày nào đó sử dụng chứ làm gì? Mấy ai luyện được linh thú là rồng hắc ám đâu."

Ban đầu, không có ý định đẩy mức độ nguy hiểm lên tầm cao như giờ. Mối thâm thù giữa gia đình y với phụ mẫu của Ea vốn không phải thứ mà anh ta có nhiều sự liên quan, vậy nên y cũng không thấy cần phải quá cay nghiệt để làm gì. Chỉ cần biến Ea thành chòm sao quả tạ, làm xấu mặt hắn trước các bạn bè giới thượng lưu để hạ tín nhiệm là được. Nếu có lúc y phải dọn dẹp những kẻ ngáng đường, đem món này ra cũng không muộn.

Y càng bình thản, gã càng thấy hoảng. Trò quậy phá đơn thuần bây giờ trở thành một mớ hổ lốn. "Chết tiệt! Làm gì bây giờ?"

"Bình tĩnh đi. Tâm trí có tĩnh thì thân thể mới an, hành vi mới hợp lý."

"Ngưng dạy đời! Nghĩ cách giải quyết đi!"

"Đừng lo lắng. Tay hộ vệ của Ea có khả năng gánh vác tốt, phải không nhỉ?"

"Thì?" 

"Tôi nghĩ ta cùng đường rồi. Đành đem tên đó ra hy sinh vậy. Dù gì kỹ năng của hắn đáng sợ như thế, nếu không loại trừ thì sau này khó mà tiếp cận Ea." Cái đầu nham hiểm của y không mất quá nhiều thời gian để lập ra chiêu trò. "Anh lấy mấy quả trứng từ chiếc rương rồi đem giấu trong hang ở ngọn núi phía bắc, tôi sẽ dẫn mọi người đến gần đấy trú ẩn. Anh giấu xong thì im lặng quay lại đoàn, giả vờ như không biết chỗ đó. Đừng cho họ biết về sự tồn tại của đám trứng kẻo lại khó xử."

Gã rùng mình. Phải đẩy người vào chỗ chết sao? Gã biết mình không phải người tốt, nhưng chắc chắn cũng không phải sát nhân. Dù gì thì cũng không thể nghĩ ra nên làm gì khác thật. Chắc giờ chỉ có thể đâm đầu theo lao. Y hết cách rồi à? Phải tuyệt vọng đến vậy sao?

"Ông bảo với họ là tôi đang bận đối phó với lũ quái vật nhé."

"Biết rồi."

Gã chạy như bay để tìm một nơi phù hợp và quyết định đưa cái rương vào một góc khuất trong hang động. Không gian ấm áp của hang sâu đã khơi gợi bọn thú bé nhỏ phá vỡ vỏ trứng và chui ra. Nếu giở bách khoa sinh vật ra và tìm hiểu về rồng hắc ám, sẽ có thể biết được là rồng mẹ có khả năng dùng thần giao cách cảm để nhận biết những đứa con của mình ở đâu. Miễn là mấy con non đã mập mờ có ý thức thì dù chưa chui ra khỏi trứng vẫn có thể theo bản năng mà truyền tín hiệu cho mẹ chúng biết được vị trí của chúng. Lũ rồng con chưa phát triển ý chí sinh tồn cứ vì sự êm ái của vải đệm mà bò lúc nhúc trong rương, ăn vỏ trứng vụn còn sót lại để nạp năng lượng và im ắng chờ đợi một sự hiện diện nào đó mới mẻ.

.

"Tôi đã thông báo cho đoàn cứu hộ rồi. Họ đang tập trung người đến đây." 

Ea thông báo khi mọi người đã tụ lại thành một nhóm hướng về hang động phía bắc theo gợi ý của y. Dưới tà áo anh, vài dấu cào cấu kéo dài đã được dệt thành những chuỗi chỉ đỏ luồn trên da thịt. Những đợt đột kích nhỏ lẻ và yếu ớt của đám quái thú vẫn chưa dứt. Đoàn người lết thết kéo lê thân thể trên những dải đường gồ ghề sỏi và để nhân hình của họ chìm vào trong sương khói. Gã đã quay lại gia nhập đoàn từ lúc nào, chắc cũng chả mấy ai hay trừ y. 

"Có chắc là mấy con rồng trong rương chưa chui ra hết không?" Y hỏi khi thấy gã cứ dáo dác nhìn xung quanh. 

"Chắc."

Sau khi nắm được tình hình, bọn họ không đả động gì tới cái rương nữa. Lửa trại được đốt lên ở khoảng đất chật hẹp dưới chân ngọn núi. Y tiếp cận Ea với điệu bộ lo lắng. Trưng ra bộ dạng mệt mỏi, y nói với Glen bằng chất giọng uể oải như sắp kiệt lực, vừa tỏ ra yếu ớt vừa dùng ma pháp giảm đau mà áp dụng lên người Ea trong khi anh tự cầm máu cho mình. Cảnh tượng này vốn là y cố tình cho cậu thấy.

"Glen! Tôi cảm nhận thấy có vài sự hiện diện của sinh vật bóng tối trong cái hang đằng kia. Ở đây cậu là một trong những người mạnh và nhanh nhẹn nhất, hay là vào đó kiểm tra giùm tôi xem chúng có phải mối nguy hại được không? Để tôi ở đây hồi sức cho mọi người." 

"Hiểu rồi. Chăm sóc ngài ấy giùm tôi." Cậu nói rồi lao thẳng vào hang. Tinh thần trách nhiệm của Glen vốn cao như núi, quen việc tự mình gánh vác tình hình. Nhất là khi bây giờ có Ea bị cuốn vào vòng nguy hiểm này nữa, y biết là cậu chắc chắn sẽ chui vào tròng. 

Không khí ẩm mốc trong hang động khiến Glen khó chịu. Thật hiếm khi thứ mùi rêu phong này lại hiện diện ở một xứ lạnh, nhưng nhiệt độ ấm áp của nơi đây làm cậu có thể hiểu tại sao các loài thực vật vốn thuộc về chốn rừng thẳm có thể sinh trưởng. Đường vào hang khúc khuỷu và ngoằn ngoèo, vốn rất khó để các sinh vật chui vào. Cậu đoán là ở dưới có mạch đá. Hồi còn sống, thầy từng kể với cậu là vùng quanh đây có ngọn núi lửa, nhưng không nói rõ là chỗ nào. Nếu như ngọn núi này là núi lửa thật thì cậu có thể hiểu sao trong đây lại ấm, chỉ mong là nó không đột ngột hoạt động.

Xém xíu nữa thì Glen đã bỏ lỡ một ngách khuất nếu như trong đó không có tiếng rục rịch bất thường. Nhìn từ ngoài vào có thể thấy vài tia sáng le lói trên trần hang từ bên ngoài hắt vào, chiếu sáng một góc của vật phẩm bất thường được đặt bên trong. Glen luồn người tiến vào khá dễ dàng. Sự tò mò thôi thúc cậu mở cái rương ra. 

"Cái gì-  **Ư!** "

Theo thói quen, Glen chém cái  **_vụt_ ** và thứ vừa cắn cậu bị chặt ra làm đôi mà cậu còn chưa định hình nó là gì. Con thú nhỏ xui xẻo chết ngay tức khắc. Máu của nó toé ra xung quanh, bắn lên anh em mình và thấm vào những thớ vải êm mượt. Những giọt đỏ đậm đặc trượt dài trên những mảng da non nhăn nheo chưa nhú vảy. 

Glen tròn mắt nhìn cho rõ lũ rồng rồi vung vẩy tay mình khi vết cắn vẫn còn đang rỉ máu để kiểm tra khả năng vận động. Trên dấu răng vừa cắn, vết thương đang chớp nháy với ánh sáng tím kỳ lạ, như thể đang truyền tín hiệu đi đâu đó. Cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy may mắn hơn bây giờ khi thuận cả hai tay. Dù cái tay bị cắn vẫn có thể cử động và dùng để tấn công được, đòn đánh sẽ rất yếu, không đủ để chém đứt xương của bất kỳ quái vật nào trong khu này bằng một nhát. Bây giờ phải xử lý vết thương đã. Bằng tốc độ nhanh nhất cậu có thể di chuyển, Glen phóng ra bên ngoài, để mặc đám sinh vật nhoi nhúc ở lại phía sau. Những tiếng ré nho nhỏ từ mấy cái mỏ bé xíu lọt thỏm vào sự cô quạnh.

Khung cảnh đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy là rồng hắc ám dáo dác đuổi theo những con người đang nép mình ẩn nấp và vụt qua họ khi nó nhận thấy cậu. Nó bay gần sát mặt đất, bụng quệt lên đỉnh những ngọn cây xum xuê, vừa đủ để Glen phi thân lên tặng nó vài nhát chém. Cặp song đao được giang ra thành đôi cánh khi cậu phi lên những vệ đá cao để đối diện với địch thủ. Glen trở thành con chim cắt điêu luyện di chuyển về phía trên lưng rồng. Một đồng đội là thiện xạ nắm bắt tình hình nhanh liền liên tục bắn tên vào mắt nó để gây sao lãng tạo điểm mù cho cậu né tránh tầm nhìn của nó. Con rồng lắc cơ thể khổng lồ khi bị oanh tạc bởi làn tên, một bên cánh va đập vào vách đá khiến nó nứt toác và đổ từng mảng nặng trịch lên nền đất. Khi tiếp cận được con rồng, tay phải của cậu được dồn mọi sức lực mà vung lên mạnh mẽ.

**_XẸT_ **

Một đường vụt qua dứt khoát giữa gáy rồng và kéo thêm vài đường nông hơn. Cậu đáp chân gọn lỏn trên phần còn lại của vách đá vừa bị hư hại. Mắt Ea tròn xoe đầy kinh ngạc, ở ngay dưới đất có thể chiêm ngưỡng toàn cảnh của sự việc vừa diễn ra. Pháo hoa máu bung nở giữa không gian, từng hạt đỏ thẫm rơi tung tóe khắp tứ phương. Con quái thú khổng lồ khựng lại và lơ lửng trên trời sau khi phải đối mặt với đòn tấn công mãnh liệt, tiếng đập cánh mệt nhọc hoà lẫn trong tiếng gió lộng trời chiều. Nó xoay người.

Giật mình nhận ra điều nó định làm, Ea rút vũ khí. Thật lạ là đối tượng anh nhắm đến không phải con rồng. Trên cao, Glen bị trói chặt bởi cuộn dây roi của anh, quấn chặt đến độ chuyển động bị hạn chế. Chợt, anh  _ kéo _ cậu về phía mình, không để Glen kịp phản ứng lại. Đến một cự ly vừa đủ gần thì anh nới lỏng dây ra và để cậu ngã rầm lên thân mình. Ghềnh đá nổ **ĐÙNG.** Anh trân mắt gần hai giây nhìn rồi cuống cuồng bò dậy mà cầm tay cậu gấp rút chạy. Đòn tấn công của con rồng lên vị trí cũ mà cậu đặt chân đã bị hụt nhờ vài động tác tức thời của anh, đồng thời dồn nó vào thời gian tạm nghỉ đó cạn năng lượng. Họ nhân dịp đó đuổi theo sự sống còn, để mặc con rồng và tâm trí Glen đang đờ ra trong sự bất ngờ cùng cực. Đồng đội của họ giáng thêm một đòn vào mặt nó và nó lùi lại, nhưng vẫn hướng đầu về Glen và ré lên.

"Glen! Tránh đối đầu với nó một mình. Em không đánh nổi đâu." Anh vừa chạy vừa nói.

Chợt sĩ diện của Glen khiến tim cậu thắt  mọi chút. Thực ra anh nói đúng, vì đúng nên mới thấy thất vọng. "Nhưng nó khiêu chiến với em mà!"

Khi chạy đến góc khuất mà có một nhóm thành viên giao chiến kém hơn trong đoàn đang ẩn nấp, Ea nắm vai Glen dò hỏi. "Nói. Sao từ khi ra khỏi hang, nó lại nhắm vào em? Bên trong đó có gì?"

"Vài con rồng con vừa chui khỏi trứng, được đựng trong một cái rương. Lũ đó nhìn cũng na ná con kia lắm. Ban đầu em không biết có gì ở trong nên đã mở rương rồi đột ngột bị một con cắn và để lại dấu này."

Glen kéo tay áo để lộ bắp tay trái. Trên làn da trắng trẻo với lớp gân xanh đang nổi lên vì lao lực, dấu răng của con rồng nhỏ đang phát sáng trên lớp viền rỉ máu.

"Em có lỡ giết con nào không?"

"Trừ con cắn em thì không. Nó cắn mạnh quá nên lỡ tay chém thôi." 

"Nó đánh dấu cậu là kẻ thù rồi đấy. Con đó là rồng cái. Nó lần theo ấn mà con non ám trên người cậu để tấn công kẻ uy hiếp con mình." Học giả nghiên cứu quái thú nhìn Glen với ánh mắt thương hại giấu sau mắt kiếng dày. "Đã vào tầm ngắm của con rồng thì gần như không thể chạy thoát. Âu cũng là do vận xui nên mới giết trúng con của nó. Xin chia buồn."

Cũng phải, cách Glen phản ứng vốn từ bản năng mà. Không thể nói trước khi nào vận xui sẽ đổ lên đầu cậu được. Cậu đó giờ cũng lo sẽ có hiểm hoạ rơi trúng Ea hơn là trúng mình. Thôi thì cũng còn may mắn đi vì ít ra kỹ năng chiến đấu của cậu ở mức chuyên nghiệp, không phải hạng dễ chết. Hai thái độ đối nghịch của họ trong tình hình nguy cấp như cặp dấu trái chiều, người được bảo vệ thì lo lắng còn kẻ bị nhắm đến thì bình tĩnh đến lạ thường. Những người khác nhìn vào và bắt đầu bàn tán.

"Nếu Glen đứng đây thì bọn tôi có bị nó nhắm luôn không?"

"Phải rồi nhỉ?" 

"Con rồng chỉ nhắm vào một mục tiêu khoá thôi nhé. Cơ mà những ai đứng gần mục tiêu cũng nhận mức sát thương tương đương. Giữ khoảng cách là được." Vị học giả nói và Glen ngay lập tức rời đi nhóm người đang ẩn nấp mà tiến về chỗ con rồng, không để ai phải tỏ ý lo ngại gì nữa.

Đến lúc này thì Ea bị cuốn hẳn vào một mớ cảm xúc lằng nhằng. Anh chạy theo kéo cậu lại, cả hai cứ dằn co một lúc và cậu lắc đầu hỏi, "Ngài nghĩ gì vậy?" Từ lúc biến cố xảy ra đến giờ anh đã đi từ bất ngờ này sang bất ngờ khác, cơn thất vọng này sang cơn thất vọng khác.  _ Chết tiệt. _ Ea ráng giữ bình tĩnh, cố không cắn ngón tay mình nhưng rồi cũng bất giác làm. Anh muốn nói đỡ cho cậu, nhưng thực chất họ hoàn toàn hỏi đúng trọng tâm. Trong đoàn đa số đều là người thuộc tầng lớp thượng lưu cả, từ các học giả đến những phú ông phú bà. Có thể với anh, cậu cực kỳ quan trọng, nhưng không thể nào so sánh sinh mạng của cậu với họ được. Ea chỉ muốn mình có thể thật lòng hành xử ích kỷ mà kiên quyết không để cậu rơi vào hiểm nguy lần nào nữa. Làm sao chứ? Tình thế không cho phép, địa vị của em ấy không cho phép, và sự nhu nhược của anh hoàn toàn không.

_ Đó giờ mình đã vô dụng lắm rồi. _

Chịu thua trước sự cương quyết của vị chủ nhân, Glen đùng đùng kéo Ea ra khỏi cơn phân vân và bước tới chỗ học giả và hỏi một cách dứt khoát. "Thế giờ tôi chặt tay ra thì nó có ngưng không?" 

"Ờ… Tôi nghĩ là không." Vị học giả đáp rồi vỗ vai Glen an ủi. 

Ea không bất ngờ lắm khi Glen không tỏ ra một chút thương tiếc cho cái tay vốn đã tàn tạ của mình, anh biết đạo lý của cậu là miễn còn sống thì sao cũng được. Cậu không yếu đuối như anh. Anh bóp mũi bóp trán, dành hẳn vài phút để suy nghĩ cho thông suốt trước khi dám nói gì đó, mặc cho những lời đàm tiếu xung quanh được tung hứng qua lại. Năng lượng hiện tại của anh vừa đủ cho vài chiêu thức cấp cao. Thôi thì...

"Tôi có một kế hoạch, mong là mọi người sẽ giúp đỡ. Tất cả vì sự an nguy của chúng ta." Giọng Ea hùng hồn hơn bao giờ hết, khác hẳn với thường ngày. 

Có người đáp ngay sau lời nói dứt khoát của Ea. "Có gì thì để đề xuất thì nói đi."

Như bắt được vàng, anh trình bày ngay. "Vâng. Bây giờ tôi sẽ đóng dấu ma pháp tích tụ lên người Glen, ấn này khi kích hoạt sẽ tập trung pháp năng mà những pháp sư ở đây dồn vào. Tôi sẽ mời thêm một pháp sư có kỹ năng khuếch đại ma pháp cùng đóng dấu để gia tăng hiệu suất của pháp năng được tích tụ." Anh quay sang y và tim y hẫng một nhịp khi ánh mắt họ đối diện nhau. "Vị này sẽ giúp tôi đóng dấu ấn đó.

Chúng tôi sẽ tách ra khỏi đoàn và vừa chạy vừa né trong khi Glen sẽ hướng sự tập trung của con rồng về phía mình, để đồng đội nhân thời cơ tấn công nó. 

Ta sẽ câu giờ như thế quanh khu này cho đến khi đội cứu viện đến, lúc đó ta sẽ dồn con rồng vào một vách đá hẹp. Tôi sẽ kích hoạt ấn và mọi người sẽ chia sẻ pháp năng của mình, dồn vào người Glen qua ấn đó. Khi con rồng xuất chiêu, Glen sẽ phản công lại với pháp năng đã tích tụ, đồng thời các binh sĩ sẽ tổng tấn công nó cùng lúc. Khi đó tôi sẽ dùng ma chú phòng hộ bí truyền để bảo vệ Glen. 

Sức mạnh của cả đoàn trong đòn đánh của Glen và hiệu ứng phản chấn của ma pháp chắc sẽ đủ để hạ gục con rồng. Mọi người ở đây sẽ làm chứng rằng bọn tôi luôn duy trì làm mục tiêu chính của nó từ đầu đến cuối nên các vị không phải lo bị nhắm vào đâu." 

Ea nói một hồ liên tục, cố giữ lời nói luyện loát và nghe có sức thuyết phục nhất có thể với một tông giọng trầm và chậm hơn cách anh thường nói. Anh nuốt nước bọt. "Mọi người thấy được chứ?"

"Ma chú mà anh nói là loại được truyền đời trong dòng họ anh phải không? Tôi nghe là nó có thể đỡ một đòn trực tiếp của rồng hắc ám?" Có người hồ hởi hỏi.

"Phải." Ea tự tin trả lời.

"Được đó." Vị học giả nghiên cứu quái đồng tình ngày, đầu gật gù khi đẩy gọng kính lên mũi. "Tôi thấy kế hoạch này dễ thực hiện mà lại hiệu quả. Không ngờ là người có vẻ không quan tâm đến chiến đấu như anh cũng thủ sẵn vài năng lực bí truyền cao cấp như vậy."

"Vâng. Tôi rất cảm kích trước sự sự tín nhiệm của ngài." Ea gật đầu đáp lễ, không rõ là nên cảm thấy tự hào trước câu vừa nãy. Cuối cùng thì nguồn ma pháp dồi dào của anh có tác dụng gì nếu không được tận dụng?

Đa số mọi người đều đồng tình, dù sao chuyện Ea nhờ vả cũng là điều hiếm thấy. Đó giờ anh ta đều khiêm nhường giữ bản thân khỏi hào quang của gia tộc, sự mềm mỏng của anh khiến người quen dù lâu hay không lâu thì đều cảm thấy dễ chịu. Trong số những người đang trốn, y cũng không ngờ được là Ea sẽ đưa ra một đề xuất táo bạo. Y cắn môi,  _ thật tiếc là phải miễn cưỡng giúp tên này. _ Dù đã biết y không có sự lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc phải trợ giúp Ea, y vẫn cảm thấy khó chấp nhận. Niềm tin về tự do ý chí của y xem ra chỉ là một trò đùa kéo dài. Nghĩ đi, tại sao phải tự do lựa chọn khi việc miễn cưỡng làm theo điều gì đó có lợi hơn cho bản thân cơ chứ? Sự cảm kích trong mắt Ea khi nhìn y khiến y buồn nôn. Một ngày nào đó, y sẽ vạch ra cái vẻ ngoài thanh thuần giả tạo đó của anh, nhưng không phải là hôm nay. 

Glen nhìn làn sương mỏng phủ lên lưng áo Ea. Cậu chỉ muốn hỏi lại là anh sẽ phải đi với cậu thật à?  _ Thế thì không được.  _ Nhưng rõ là để thi hành ma pháp thì không thể nào thiếu anh. Nếu cậu không đủ mạnh thì sao? Nếu lỡ trong vài khắc ngắn ngủi, sự chú ý của Glen trượt khỏi anh qua một mối nguy hại nào đó và anh bị lũ quái vật xấu xé, khi đó làm sao cậu có thể tha thứ cho bản thân đây?

"Cố lên Glen. Sau vụ này, anh sẽ mua một lô cam thảo cho em khi chúng ta về nhà." Anh quay qua và vuốt má cậu. Ăn cam thảo nhiều thế thì tăng huyết áp mất, nhưng Ea muốn nói bất cứ điều gì khiến Glen tự tin lên. "Hiểu chứ? Hứa với ta là em sẽ về nhà."

_ Thế cả hai cùng về thì sao? Đáng lý ngài phải nói câu đó. _ Glen muốn chỉnh lời của chủ mình, nhưng những thanh âm cứ kẹt trong cổ họng và không bao giờ thành tiếng.

Suốt hai tiếng ròng, bọn họ cứ chạy rồi trốn như thể nếu không liên tục trốn chạy thì sẽ chẳng có ngày mai. Tay Glen bám víu lấy chủ nhân mình và Ea để bản thân bị kéo lê một cách hết sức thụ động. Mỗi lần thân thể của họ va vào nhau là xung quanh Ea có thứ gì đó bị chém. Thứ chất lỏng nóng ấm sau lưng áo anh và trên mặt cậu đỏ thẫm như cánh hoa hồng, và sự đáng sợ đến độ khó tin của Glen là thứ gai sắc nhọn nhất bao bọc quanh vẻ đẹp của loài hoa tình ái. Có những lúc thời gian chậm lại khi sự căng thẳng dâng cao đến đỉnh điểm, nhưng rồi nó lại tăng tốc theo nhịp tim của Ea mỗi khi anh áp vào người cậu. 

Đến khi thông báo từ quân tiếp viện vang lên và làm không gian vốn đã ồn ào thêm huyên náo, họ vẫn chưa nói với nhau một lời nào đáng nhớ. Mọi cảm xúc đã được tỏ bày chỉ qua những lần chạm mắt vội vàng. Sự che chở của người em mà anh vẫn luôn tin rằng thơ ngây quá đỗi khiến tâm trạng anh đu qua đu lại như một quả lắc. Bọn họ lựa con rồng vào một hẻm đá vừa đủ để nó bay đến, tiếng vó ngựa từ xa lấp đi nhịp tim trong lồng ngực phập phồng. Cử động của con quái bị hạn chế và mọi người bủa vây nó theo kế hoạch. Các pháp sư truyền năng lượng của họ vào Glen và ấn tích tụ pháp năng trên ngực cậu loé sáng rực rỡ, những chiến sĩ dũng mãnh nhất đang đứng trên vách đá chờ Ea ra hiệu, đến cả y cũng đã giăng lưới ma pháp khuếch đại trước những điểm yếu của con rồng.

Dòng năng lượng khổng lồ này là thứ mà lần đầu tiên Glen được trải nghiệm, sức mạnh đó khiến cơ bắp cậu co giật liên hồi như thể thánh thần đang thôi thúc cậu phải làm gì với nó đi. Ea đã kích hoạt ma pháp phòng hộ. Glen hít vào một hơi thật sâu, không khí ngập buồng phổi và dũng khí ngập tâm trí. Con rồng nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu. Nó gào lên một tiếng động trời rồi xuất chiêu. Tốc độ của chiêu thức tuy chậm nhưng vần vũ, cuốn cả những làn sương xoáy thành từng cơn lốc khối xung quanh nó. Dù được che bởi lớp bảo hộ, Glen vẫn có thể cảm nhận được sức ép kịch liệt của thứ năng lượng mà cậu sẽ dùng để phản công. Cậu hoà chiêu thức của mình vào đợt phản chấn, con rồng vẫn chưa nhận ra đòn đánh vừa nãy là con dao hai lưỡi thì đã bị đột kích bởi hàng loạt chiến sĩ. Trong hang, lũ rồng con khóc ré lên như sắp mất đi điều gì đó quan trọng.

_ Glen, ánh sáng thuần khiết trong lòng của ta. _

Lần cuối mà con rồng rú lên trong cuộc đời của nó, những con quái nhỏ đã vắt giò mà chạy khỏi hiện trường. Lũ dơi ban khuya bị doạ bay khỏi hang động, cứ xập xòe phủ khắp nền trời. Mọi người chờn vờn quanh xác con rồng, chờ đợi một động tĩnh, nhưng chẳng có chút dấu hiệu nào của sự sống từ nó cả. Kết thúc rồi.

Vai Glen bắt đầu dở chứng. Đòn đánh vừa nãy khiến cơ bắp rệu rã cả. Cậu quay sang Ea, tính nói gì đó để tán dương chiến thắng vừa nãy, nhưng không kịp nói gì thì đã thấy anh nằm sõng soài trên nền đất. Trong số những người đến tiếp viện, có vài người chạy đến đề nghị giúp đỡ. Glen từ chối và tự mình cõng Ea đi băng bó. Toàn bộ khu vực đều được kiểm tra lần cuối để nắm rõ tình hình, đám quái con mà Glen đã kẻ cũng được đem ra từ hang động. Từ đằng xa, Gael dẫn đường Wynter ra khỏi hang. Hắn dềnh dàng xách theo cái rương đầy những con rồng bé như mèo con, vài con đã nhú vảy khi được hấp thụ dinh dưỡng từ máu của anh chị em gì đó của chúng nó. Glen giữ khuôn mặt mình quay đi khi lũ rồng được đặt lên xe chuyển hàng, cậu không thể nhìn vào chúng mà không nghĩ ngợi lung tung.

.

Điều đầu tiên mà Ea nghĩ tới khi thức dậy sau hai ngày liền hôn mê là mình chết rồi sao? Mùi vô trùng của y viện và tiếng thông báo bệnh nhân đã tỉnh khiến anh nhận ra rằng mình còn sống.

Khung cảnh tối đen làm tim Ea hẫng mất vài nhịp. Vệt nắng đẹp đẽ chiếu từ bên bệ cửa sổ và chảy dài trên chăn nệm tình tươm không lọt vào mắt anh. Sự im lặng của phòng bệnh vắng tại một thế gian không hình hài khiến anh cảm thấy bị bỏ rơi. Việc mất thị giác sau khi sử dụng ma pháp là thứ anh đã đọc qua, còn trực tiếp trải qua lại là một điều hoàn toàn khác. Anh hồ nghi về những hiểu biết của chính mình, suy cho cùng lý thuyết cũng chỉ là lý thuyết. Ea chợt hoảng sợ, sự hoang mang chen lẫn với cảm giác tiếc nuối đột xuất những hình ảnh mà trước kia anh đã không trân trọng đủ. Những bông hoa dại ven đường, màu lông của mấy con thú nhỏ chạy lon ton trong vừa, hàng loạt dải lụa đài trang đắp lên những con người xinh đẹp lướt qua mấy con phố và lướt qua đời Ea, màu lá non lơ thơ đính trên cành cây mảnh khảnh, hình bóng chính phản chiếu trên mặt hồ băng và bên cạnh là khuôn mặt thân thương của Glen...

"Chủ nhân."

Glen bước vào đúng lúc anh đang cần biết cậu có ổn hay không. Phải đến khi nhận ra mùi thức ăn dìu dịu đi kèm với cậu thì anh mới biết cậu đang ở rất gần mình. Tiếng khuấy muỗng khiến Ea đoán món trước mặt mình là cháo hoặc súp.

"Đây là thức ăn phải không?"

"Vâng. Ngài hỏi gì lạ thế?"

"À. Phản ứng phụ của ma pháp phòng hộ là mất thị lực tạm thời sau khi thi chú. Hiện tại ta thực sự không nhìn thấy gì cả."

"Tệ vậy sao!?" 

"Chỉ tầm một đến ba tuần thôi. Đừng lo lắng."

"Vâng…" Glen cầm tay Ea và giúp anh giữ ly nước. Nhiệt độ ấm áp từ ly làm ấm tay của cả hai. Cậu không phải người biết cách an ủi, mà đúng ra chính cậu cũng không biết có phải là do lỗi của mình mà Ea mới bị vậy hay không. "Ngài uống một chút cho đỡ khô miệng rồi ăn cháo."

"Để ta tự cầm. Ta ngủ bao lâu rồi?"

"Hai ngày, y sĩ bảo do mất máu và kiệt sức."

"Em không sao chứ?"

"Em không sao. Đó giờ sức khỏe của em rất bền."

Từng muỗng cháo được thổi cho nguội bớt trước khi đút vào miệng Ea. Anh nuốt một cách miễn cưỡng, trong lòng chẳng muốn ăn tẹo nào. Sự chăm sóc dồn dập từ người hầu cận không chừa đủ thời gian cho Ea mở lời nói gì đó, nên anh chỉ ăn và cố gắng không nhăn nhó vì đau.

"Glen. Những gì em đã làm trong lần đi săn đó quả thật rất ấn tượng đó." Ea nói chen nhanh gọn vào khi Glen tạm dừng để anh uống nước. "Ta không thể nào ngờ được."

Tiếng nấc nhỏ xíu đến độ làm anh xém chút không thể nghe được nếu họ không ngồi gần nhau đến vậy. Dù không thể nhìn thấy, nhưng anh đoán rằng trước mắt anh, Glen đang uất ức gì đó. Cậu tin chắc là anh không nhìn thấy biểu cảm của cậu vậy nên không lo ngại mà quay mặt đi làm gì. Cảm giác tức tưởi cứ sục sôi trong lòng và cậu ghét cay ghét đắng cái sự vô dụng của chính bản thân mình. 

"Em chẳng tự hào lắm đâu. Chỉ là làm việc cần phải làm thôi." Glen đặt tô cháo lên bàn. "Ngài đáng lý không phải thấy cảnh đó."

"Thì bây giờ có thấy gì đâu." 

Ea nhả một câu đùa không hợp tình huống và cười thật tươi, thứ nụ cười giả lả anh vốn không muốn trưng ra trừ khi để làm dịu lòng người khác. Biểu cảm đó chỉ làm Glen khó xử thêm. Rèn luyện gian lao đến bao nhiêu thì sức mạnh của cậu vẫn không bao giờ đủ, sự cẩn trọng vẫn không bao giờ đủ, và cảm giác lo sợ sẽ để hụt mất anh chẳng thể nào vơi đi. Nếu anh có mệnh hệ gì, ba mẹ anh và thầy cậu sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho cậu khi họ nhìn xuống từ thiên đàng.

Chợt, Glen nhận ra tay Ea đã đặt lên má mình từ bao giờ mà cậu không nhận thấy. Một giọt lệ vô tình chảy trúng lên đầu ngón tay anh và Ea nhẹ nhàng vuốt nó đi.

"Đừng tự dằn vặt nữa. Chẳng phải là em nên vui mừng vì ta còn sống sao? Em không phải là người quyết tâm trở nên mạnh hơn đâu. Hãy dạy ta cách chiến đấu để tự bảo vệ bản thân, được chứ?" 

Cả hai tay Ea đều đặt lên vai Glen. Sự dịu dàng từ người chủ làm mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn của cậu gần như tan ra, cả cơ thể cũng mềm oặt đi. Băng đá ngàn năm rồi cũng tan ra dưới hơi ấm nồng nàn của lửa. Họ cứ ngồi im, hai trái tim với nhịp đập giao thoa lấn át sự yên tĩnh của căn phòng bằng hồi đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

Ea mất kiên nhẫn với sự bất động của thời khắc, một tay anh run rẩy tìm và vuốt tóc mái của Glen lên cao, tay còn lại lần mò áp lên mặt cậu, rồi tiến tới thật gần. Anh chậm chạp hôn lên trán và thích thú khi cảm nhận biểu cảm của Glen trên đầu ngón tay mình và biết rằng cậu đang nhắm chặt hàng mi dài. Trong bóng tối sau mi mắt, phía đằng xa không còn gì cả ngoài hơi ấm thân thuộc và cảm giác mềm mại của môi Ea chạm lên da thịt rồi lên môi cậu. Tâm trạng Glen rối bời trong sự hoang mang lẫn bồi hồi, đầu tự nhủ hãy cứ để cuộc đời trôi theo dòng chảy nhân thế đi, đừng nghĩ nhiều về tương lai nữa.

Chỉ còn hai tâm hồn tưởng chừng trống rỗng hòa quyện vào nhau, đánh dấu sự kết thúc của một hồi thiếu hụt tình cảm lâu dài. Hai người dứt nhau ra. Dư vị của một thứ gì đó pha trộn giữa ái tình, sự trân trọng, và lòng trung thành vẫn còn lưu dấu.


	3. Đồng bệnh tương lân

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glen và Wynter như chó với mèo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Không liên quan mấy tới truyện chính và có khi cũng lạc lối nốt nhưng thôi lỡ viết rồi. Viết sai mốt sửa.
> 
> Ngoại truyện ngắn và một số ý tưởng linh tinh vì không dứt mấy cảnh này ra khỏi đầu được, viết lúc thiếu ý viết truyện chính. Không kể lể thêm về hành vi của Wynter thì màn cameo nhìn hơi lạc quẻ. Chung quy là phải nghĩ gì đó để giải thích và tranh thủ thêm ý vào cho đỡ ăn hại...

Khi bước vào căn nhà ấm cúng, Gael và Wynter loay hoay đem nguyên liệu vào bếp. Hôm nay nấu canh rau củ thập cẩm và cá nướng ăn kèm với cơm trắng, đương nhiên là Gael đảm nhiệm vai trò đầu bếp. Cá trên tay anh tươi roi rói, nướng lên đủ để gia đình bốn người ăn.

"Cậu gây hấn với Glen chi vậy?" Anh hỏi hắn khi hắn giúp anh đặt đồ trên kệ bếp.

"Tôi đâu có. Tranh thủ kiếm thêm tiền thôi."

"Thôi dẹp giùm cái." Gael thở dài và nhéo tai Wynter khiến hắn kêu oai oái. Chẳng hiểu sao mà đứa lanh lợi và khéo ứng xử như Wynter hôm nay lại tự nhiên dở chứng, động khẩu sai chuyện trước mặt đồng minh và đối tác lâu năm của họ. "Bên đó hào phóng với chúng ta lắm, nhưng đừng có được nước làm tới, biết không?"

Hắn biết anh nghĩ gì, nhưng hắn quả thực không thể không nói ra điều kia với cậu ta. Thôi thì đành đem sự bất mãn mà lủi ra phòng khách để anh có chỗ nấu nướng nữa.  _ Hừ, những người khá giống nhau thường có xu hướng kỵ nhau vì nhìn thấy thói xấu của bản thân ở đối phương.  _ Tư duy suy luận của Wynter đủ tốt để nhận thấy bản chất của Glen, và dù thực ra hắn cũng thấy tội nghiệp cho cậu ta đấy, nhưng có điều gì đó khiến hắn cảm thấy nhột nhạt khi họ đối mặt. Thứ gì đó như là… mặc cảm.

_ Mặc cảm? _

Dù trạc tuổi nhau, nhưng từ đầu Glen đã có những phẩm chất và mối quan hệ tốt đẹp mà Wynter mất rất lâu mới có. Kỹ năng chiến đấu thượng thừa chẳng hạn, hay sự gắn bó và yêu thương thật lòng ngay từ đầu với gia đình nhận nuôi mình chẳng hạn… Trên hết, họ đều có những điều muốn giữ cho riêng mình mà nhỉ? Lý do giữ kín bí mật thì khác xa vô cùng.  _ Đó là căn nguyên cho cảm giác này phải không? _

Hắn chẳng thèm nghĩ nữa. Lần sau cậu ta đến, hắn sẽ làm hoà, đương nhiên là sẽ không đem chuyện này ra kể.

Gael bày biện thớt lên bàn để chuẩn bị rau củ, miệng vẫn nói với về phía sau chỗ Wynter đang đứng. "Cậu không thấy Glen có vẻ đáng thương sao? Nếu cậu cũng có điều gì đấy quan trọng cần giấu tôi và lúc nào cũng lo lắng sẽ bị lộ bởi người nào đó lắm chuyện thì sao? Thấy mệt không?"

"Vấn đề là đó giờ tôi không có gì để giấu anh, duh. Đặt hoàn cảnh lệch quá sao tôi đồng cảm cho cậu ta được?" Wynter đáp lời ngay và Gael giơ tay bóp trán chịu thua. Anh đành lắc đầu cho qua rồi xử lý mớ ớt chuông. Cãi với ai chứ cãi với hắn bảo đảm không lại.

Đằng sau lưng Gael, Wynter ngả người ngồi trên chiếc ghế cũ kỹ, cái mà ngày đầu tiên khi bước vào căn nhà này hắn đã ngồi lên. Trên mặt hắn nở một nụ cười méo xẹo, răng nanh cắn hờ lên môi.

_ Thực ra là có, nhưng tôi sẽ không bao giờ nói với anh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Từ đoạn này là ghi chép ý tưởng thoáng qua, khá nháp. Vì có hai cặp nhân vật đối nhau, đem họ ra để họ tương tác lẫn nhau có vẻ khá vui. Do khoảng cách về vị trí địa lý nên không chắc gặp được bao lần.
> 
> • Gael và Ea thường hay đàm đạo về y học và không ngại tranh luận, thậm chí bàn cãi với nhiệt huyết rất cao, nhưng lần nào đối đầu nhau xong cũng vui vẻ thỏa mãn làm hoà vì được nói ra ngô ra khoai về chủ đề họ quan tâm. Vốn dĩ có lỡ cãi nhau cũng không bao giờ gắt lắm do bản tính của họ. Nói chuyện riết thấy cũng ăn ý nên lần nào gặp nhau cũng niềm nở. Hai người có tinh thần 'mãi là anh em' rất cao và hứa sẽ hỗ trợ nhau triệt để nhất có thể.
> 
> • Gael và Ea từng xém cãi nhau to khi tranh luận về cái chết, cụ thể là khi nhắc đến tự tử. Gael tin rằng còn sống là còn hy vọng để nhận ra cuộc đời này có thể khá hơn nên dù có thế nào thì con người phải sống tiếp, trong khi Ea tin rằng được chết cũng là một dạng giải thoát và níu kéo chỉ khiến đau khổ kéo dài. Họ kịp dừng lại và đẩy chủ đề sang an tử, vốn dĩ cả hai đều đồng tình.
> 
> • Mỗi lần Ea đánh đàn, Gael đều trầm trồ: 'tốt vãi'. Hay từ chối lời mời đánh cờ từ Ea vì biết đằng nào cũng thua đậm, và thầm cảm ơn Glen khi cậu thuyết phục Ea rằng Ea đánh đàn sẽ hợp sở thích của mọi người nhất (vì cậu cũng thích nghe nhạc hơn là ngồi xem chơi cờ).
> 
> • Ban đầu Wynter thấy nhột nhạt với Glen chủ yếu vì dù họ đều có bí mật, nhưng khởi nguồn cho bí mật của Glen tốt đẹp vô cùng trong khi của Wynter thì không. Sau này khi kết bạn thì cả hai thấy tính cách của nhau không tệ lắm, thậm chí khi chiến đấu có thể hợp tác tốt. Tuy nhiên, khi họ đi riêng, Wynter vẫn hay cà khịa để Glen động khẩu cho đến khi cậu mất kiên nhẫn mà khiêu khích hắn lên võ đài động thủ. Chủ yếu Wynter chọc Glen vì thấy vui, cũng là một cách giải tỏa cho việc phải giữ bản thân thảo mai và phải giả nai ngoan hiền trong thời gian dài.
> 
> • Glen và Wynter không hay xen vào cuộc nói chuyện của Ea và Gael. Một phần do đôi khi không bắt kịp hai vị chủ thích bàn trên trời dưới đất đang nói gì cả, phần còn lại vì ngoan ngoãn hoặc phải giả vờ ngoan ngoãn. Cả hai hay ngồi im lặng hoặc bắt chuyện với người khác nhưng không thèm nói với nhau kẻo còn mâu thuẫn sung hơn hai người kia. Riêng Wynter vốn lanh lợi hay đặc biệt lưu ý ghi nhớ những thông tin Ea vô tình kể ra về giới thượng lưu, cốt để xem xét có miếng thông tin nào sẽ đem lại lợi ích cho gia đình mình không.
> 
> • Wynter nghĩ món cam thảo mà Glen thích ăn có vị kỳ cục và dở ẹt, nhưng khi được cho vẫn nhận rồi đem phần của mình dồn vào phần của Gael, vì trước đây từng nghe Gael giảng về công dụng của cam thảo và hắn cũng không phải loại người hay từ chối thành ý của người khác.
> 
> • Trong các dịp cả hai nhóm làm việc chung, Glen thường qua chỗ Gael để anh điều trị khi bị thương, chủ yếu để Ea không quá tải công việc, nhưng cũng để tranh thủ thăm dò liệu Gael có từng nhỡ mồm kể ra gì không. Sau này khi lộ bản tính thật vẫn giữ thói quen này.
> 
> • Không như Glen với quy tắc giữ khoảng cách một mét với chủ, Wynter đứng sát đàn anh của mình trong các trận chiến, vì rút vuốt ra rất tiện chứ không vướng bằng rút đao. Wynter cũng nghĩ Glen hơi hoang tưởng khi bảo vệ chủ thái quá vì không hề nghĩ Ea yếu đến vậy cho đến khi xác nhận được rằng Ea yếu thật. Không như Gael và Wynter vốn hỗ trợ lẫn nhau, chênh lệch giữa khả năng giữa Ea và Glen khiến Ea cảm thấy mình là một gánh nặng và thường muốn luyện tập để mạnh hơn.
> 
> • Khi được hai vị chủ khuyến khích kết bạn vì ngang tuổi, Wynter và Glen đã nhìn nhau và cười trừ một cách ăn ý (một khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi) và đồng tình rẳng: ừ, bạn để cãi lộn/đánh lộn.


End file.
